


Kenny's Game

by what_thc_fuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Dark Humor, Drama, Gen, Interrogation, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Minor Hange Zoe/Any Female Character, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Suspense, the ackermans - Freeform, uncle kenny ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_thc_fuck/pseuds/what_thc_fuck
Summary: It's a reunion a long time in the making, although not under the best of circumstances.  They say family knows each other best, but that's never a good thing when they're sitting on the other side of the interrogation table.  Levi has something Kenny wants, but is that really what this is about?  Only time will tell.  -- Kenny & Levi.  Canon divergent.





	1. Chapter 1

His footsteps echoed down the hallway, the long and barren stone hallway that led to god knows where. Two men escorted the Captain, walking behind him to take up the width of the walkway. He wore no chains, there were no restraints; that was his captor’s style. There needed to be sport, there needed to be some kind of game, some sort of challenge. Levi tsked under his breath, clenching his teeth in anger as he continued to walk. Even after all these years, his skills, apparently, still weren't good enough for that bastard. 

The soldier was lead into a small room, lit by only a few wall lanterns, casting just enough light to brighten the cramped chamber enough to see, but not enough to pick out any real details. The fucker did that on purpose. In the center of this room was a table. A simple wooden table with an empty wooden chair. Across from the chair, on the other side, sat a familiar face, a tall, lanky scruff of a man, his reputation given away by his trademark bowler hat. He was smoking, of course, and there was a bottle of whiskey on the table along with a single shot glass. The older man was lounged back in his seat, one arm resting over the back, his legs crossed in front of him. 

“Take a seat, boy.”

It sounded like an invitation, but it really wasn’t. Just a cat toying with a mouse. 

Levi stood his ground, his shoulders roughly pushed forward in an effort to make him comply. The soldier was stubborn of course, making the two henchmen scuffle with the Captain, forcing him to eventually sit down in the chair across from his Uncle. They left the room, given the signal by their boss, a subtle tip of the hat, closing and locking the door behind them.

The two men were alone.

Kenny gave a devilish smirk to his guest, happy to see him, before tapping the wood finish with his long, bony finger. 

“Hands on the table, fingers spread, feet flat on the floor and shoulder width apart. You know the drill.”

Levi glared back murderously in return. 

Plucking the cigarette from his lips, Kenny let out a disappointed sigh. He knew his nephew was going to be stubborn, but he didn’t expect the obstinacy to start so early. 

“Look, ya little shit, you can either play the game correctly an’ put your hands on the table, or I will make you put your hands on the table an’ keep them that way. Do ya really wanna start out with that kinda handicap?”

Narrowing his eyes, the Captain complied, placing his forearms flat on the wooden surface, spreading his fingers as requested. 

“Good boy,” Kenny smiled, taking a long drag of his cigarette, tipping his head back to blow the smoke high into the air. “Now feet flat, heels against the chair legs.”

Knowing there was no sense in arguing, the younger man did as told, for now, buying himself some time to figure out how to get out of the situation. 

The older Ackerman smiled and nodded, like he was rewarding a well-trained dog. Picking up the bottle on the table, the man sloppily filled the shot glass, liquid spilling onto the table, making the younger of the two cringe slightly, a reaction Levi couldn’t help, especially under stressful circumstances. Kenny snorted and smirked, throwing back the amber liquid and slamming the glass back down before pulling out a firearm from under his vest and jacket. The mercenary held the piece up for display, showing off the weaponry while setting it on the table, an equal distance between the two men. From there, the assassin leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable again.

“You have something I want,” Kenny pointed out, going to officially start the conversation.

Levi did nothing but stare back, his glare even more intense than before. He always hated these fucking games.

Waiting for a response, the older man filled the small glass again, a stern eyebrow raised at his defiant nephew.

“I’m talkin’ ta ya, son,” the assassin noted before shooting back his second shot. “Etiquette dictates you answer your elders, or did the Survey Corps finish turning you into a filthy mongrel?”

“That was a statement,” the Captain offered up flatly. 

“... What?”

“What you said. It was a statement, not a question. No response was necessary.”

Now it was Kenny’s turn to glare back. Apparently, his nephew had become a smartass over the years. 

“I see you’ve developed a sense of humor finally,” the older man snarled back.

“Not really,” Levi answered, his cold expression unmoving, his angry gaze locked with his Uncle's. 

There was an awkward moment of silence as the two men stared, Kenny’s lip starting to twitch in annoyance. Fine, if his nephew wanted to play that way, he'd abide by that.

“You have something I want. Where is it?” 

There, was that better, ya little shit?

“Not here, obviously.”

The hired mercenary stared back at the younger male, not happy with his smartass mouth. 

“I know that, son, that’s why I’m askin’. Now stop being an annoyin’ shit an’ jus’ tell me.” 

Levi shrugged, rolling his head to the side, creating a discreet opportunity to survey the room, looking for anything that he might be able to see in the dim lighting that could be of some use. 

“You’re the one who started this game, not me,” the Captain was kind enough to bring to the older man's attention.

“Hey!” Kenny commanded, his loud, booming voice demanding to be listened to. He tapped the table again, lifting his bony finger to point at his own face. “Eyes here. You know the rules.”

“Fuck your god damn rules,” Levi snapped like a vicious dog, acting before thinking.

“Heh. Mouthin’ off already?” the hired mercenary smirked, knowing the signs of his nephews’ irritation.

“Fuck you,” the soldier snarled, letting his hate-filled eyes drop to the floor, no longer wanting to look at his Uncle.

“Eyes,” the once fatherly figure corrected in a stern tone, making Levi growl and do as he was told in response. “Good boy.” 

Kenny took a drag of his cigarette, sucking the cherry the rest of the way to the filter, effectively killing the addictive vice. The mercenary held the butt up between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the digits, his gaze locked and fixated on the spent tobacco as he exhaled the smoke in a puff towards his captive guest. With a sudden movement, the hired thug extended his arm forward, his hand moving in a blur, reaching within the vicinity of the gun. The older man watched his prey intently as, instead of taking the weapon, he snubbed out the cigarette instead. 

Levi didn’t even flinch. He didn’t even blink. The bastard just drummed his spread fingers on the table, seemingly not amused. 

“Very mature.”

Kenny, on the other hand, although his outwardly expression didn’t display any real emotion, inside, he was quite impressed with the young man’s ability to control his reactions. Any normal person would have jumped, at least a little, or at least flinched. But not Levi. No sir. Levi was an Ackerman, and Ackermans were far from normal. The boastful Uncle liked to think the foundation for his nephew's self-control and dedication came from his teachings to the young kid all those years ago. 

“Never claimed to be,” the notorious serial killer honestly offered up, going to kick his booted feet up on the table, lacing his hand behind his head as he rocked the chair back on two legs. “Now... where were we?”

“You were demanding I tell you where it is.”

“That’s right, that’s right.” The interrogator pulled another cigarette out from behind his ear, bringing it to rest between his lips while he searched for a lighter, patting his pant pockets, his words forming around the rolled tobacco. “Ya always had a good memory on ya.”

“Top left vest pocket.”

It was always in his top left vest pocket, even when he was kid.

“Humm?” Kenny stopped, raising a curious eyebrow at his guest.

“Your lighter,” Levi pointed out dryly. “It’s in your top left vest pocket.”

The assassin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, reaching to check said pocket only to find the worn and beaten metal lighter, snorting in amusement as if he had just watched a magic trick. He nodded at his nephew in appreciation, lowering his head, his eyes focused on lighting his cigarette, his hands cupped around the flame.

Deciding to test the waters, Levi took a chance, letting just his eyes slide to the side while he slowly extended one leg, going to move the appendage in a clockwise fashion to see what was within reach, to see how close the table leg was in proximity to him, to see how well he could hook his foot around the chair leg, any information that might be of use to try and turn the situation around. Of course, despite the ex-thug’s movements being barely perceptible to the naked eye, his mentor caught it all. 

Kenny sucked the flame into his precious vice, a dastardly smirk curling onto his lips as he snapped the lighter closed with a skilled flick of his wrist, stashing it in the same vest pocket. 

“Put it back,” the older man sternly ordered. “I’ll give ya that one for free... but do it again, an’ I’ll make sure that foot don’t move.”

The fire behind the Captain’s eyes burned brighter as he let out a defeated huff of a sigh. 

The serial killer laughed at his company’s misery, amused at the younger man’s annoyance as he laced his fingers behind his head once more, continuing to smoke without the use of his hands. 

“Where were we again?”

“Discovering the fact that you’ve become old and senile,” Levi snapped back bitterly, his Uncle really starting to test his nerves. 

Kenny ignored the comment, letting it roll off him like water. For the interrogator, the irritation of his guest was a good sign. 

“Did I ever tell ya, when you were yay high--“ The mercenary paused for a second, giving his nephew an impish glance. “Well... I guess that dun help ya since you haven’t grown, eh midget?”

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes at the obvious insult, letting his hands slide back on the table as he slumped back in the chair, his elbows coming off the edge. 

“Resorting to short jokes?” the Captain sighed in a disappointed fashion, hoping his captor didn’t notice.

Kenny reached for the shot glass, tapping the cup on the wooden surface, pointing with that damn bony finger at the soldier's hands and posture, and glaring until his captive went back to playing by the rules, not letting the Captain slack even a little bit.

“What? That always used ta get ya,” the assassin snorted as he pulled the bottle of alcohol towards him, going to refill his drink.

“When I was eight,” Levi pointed out roughly, doing his best to hold back his true, irritated reaction. “I’m thirty-five now. That makes you, what...? Near dead?”

“Ha!” the old serial killer mused, shooting back the amber liquid. “You can try, son.”

“No, I’ll succeed,” the younger man sincerely promised.

“Don’t kid yourself, boy,” Kenny confidently corrected, rolling the shot glass between his fingers. “No one can kill me. You’re just lucky I like ya so damn much, or you’d already be dead. Besides, I’ll stop with the short jokes when you stop with the old jokes.”

“You started it,” the Captain retorted, sounding almost offended.

“Dun make a lick a difference who started it,” the relaxed assassin casually shrugged.

“Then I guess we're at a standstill,” the Captain grumbled, purposefully closing the discussion.

“Stubborn little shit.”

Levi growled, his expression turning into a small sneer, his upper lip pulling back slightly to show sharp teeth, the soldier unable to fully hold back his reaction anymore.

“Where is it?” Kenny sighed, placing the glass back down on the table. It was clear he was starting to grow tired of his junior's antics.

“I dont know,” Levi snarled, obviously just as tired of playing his Uncle's game.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves, boy,” the older man warned, drumming his long, knobby fingers on the table, the hollow thud of the wood echoing loudly in the barren room.

“Good,” the Captain taunted, his mood picking up slightly.

The two men sat in an awkward silence, glaring at one another, a contest to see who would look away or break the silence first. Of course, both were highly stubborn, they were Ackermans after all, but one did have a timed schedule to keep to, not to mention dinner plans. 

“Ya know,” the mercenary drawled out. “I don’t really care where it is.”

“I know,” Levi confirmed with a stoic nod, acknowledging he knew the man was leading him along from the very beginning. This meeting was never about finding the desired targets; that was just a convenient excuse.

“But...,” the assassin leaned forward, putting his chair and feet back on the floor, resting his elbows on the table, as he loomed over his nephew. “I’m getting bored. Are you gunna go for the gun or not, son?”

Levi shrugged, sitting back in his own chair to increase the distance between him and Kenny, who was seriously violating his personal space. 

“I’m thinking about it.”

“Well hurry it up,” the older, impatient, man grumbled. 

There was another awkward silence, the men having run out of things to say to each other. Another thing about Ackermans: they weren’t much for talking. Action was their way of communicating, violence was their way of solving problems, and currently, both men had been patient long enough. It was impressive how long they both held out, considering that wasn’t a virtue in their family.

“You wanna go on the count of three?” Kenny finally offered up as a compromise. “I’d love ta continue reminiscin’, but I got company comin’ this evenin’.”

“What? Already made a downpayment and can’t get your money back?”

That really got the assassin, his playful expression turning into an immediate scowl, his fingers curling, white-knuckled, in anger against the table.

“You know I dun do that shit, boy, and neither should you. Have some god damn respect.”

Levi looked his Uncle straight in the eye.

“Fuck you.” 

That was it. Kenny had enough of this ungrateful little shit.

“Three!”

Like two vicious vipers, coiled and ready to strike, both of the Ackermans, young and old, leapt into action; however, neither one went for the gun that sat on the table. Rules of the game only went so far, they both knew that, and when it came to the end goal of survival, well... there were no rules at all. 

Pushing himself up off the table, standing up and moving backwards, Kenny pulled out his own hidden firearm from his shoulder holster, leveling it at the only target in the room. He fired the shot, but it missed, of course, the little jack rabbit no longer in the vicinity of his original location. Instead, Levi had sidestepped his chair, hooking his arm around the lattice backing, and used his entire body weight to sling the wood furniture forward at the taller man. It was a distraction tactic, allowing the Captain to snag the alcohol bottle as he jumped over the table. 

As an act of self-preservation, the once serial killer raised his arm to protect his face from the flying chair, lowering his gun to shoot out one of the table legs, the bullet splintering the wood, causing the stable surface to tilt and topple, taking his nephew along with it. With his impeccable reaction time, Levi hit the ground in a tucked roll, the force of the impact doing him a favor by shattering the glass container he held in his hand. Staying low to the ground, crouched like a beast, the Captain slashed with the broken bottle, causing his attacker to jump back, although the retreating bastard still managed to fire off a few rounds, one grazing the soldier's shoulder. 

Levi pushed through the pain, using his powerful legs to lunge forward, closing the distance so Kenny couldn’t use his gun effectively, an attempt to give himself the advantage. Putting all his might into it, the Captain's shoulder checked the assassin, knocking the wind out of the older man as he rammed him into the wall, pinning the sorry son of a bitch. The shattered glass glimmered in the dim lighting against Kenny’s neck, but it was the familiar click of metal and the smell of gun powder next to his temple that stopped Levi from making the killing blow. 

“Nice moves, boy,” the winded mercenary complimented.

“I learned from the best,” the Captain seethed through clenched teeth, trying to catch his own breath.

Kenny grinned proudly. “You’re welcome.”

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Levi snorted with a sarcastic bitterness. 

There was a true twinge of pain behind the killer's eyes and the scowl softened, if only slightly, the man unaware just how much of the truth he was actually giving away.

“That hurts right here, son.”

There was something, something in his Uncle's eyes, that flashed for a moment, and it was so unusual that it caught Levi off guard, causing the Captain to falter, if only for a fraction of a second, his grip easing against his assailant's throat.

Was he being serious?

The younger man’s thoughts must have washed over his face for Kenny let out a small laugh, a crooked smile appearing on those dastardly lips of his.

“You done playin’?”

Levi resumed his harsh narrowed glare, his eye and attitude once again focused on the situation at hand. 

“No. I’d rather kill you.”

“Heh,” the mercenary sighed, hoping for a different answer. “Another time, son.” Finished with his game, the interrogator let out a loud, ear piercing whistle, the door opening on cue, the two henchmen from earlier entering the room. “Lock him up, boys.”

The Captain let out a growl, pressing the sharp glass against the notorious serial killer's neck, enough to nick the skin, but nothing more than a pin prick, just a gentle reminder to never forget how dangerous Humanity’s Strongest actually was, even if he was once the older man's student. That time had long since passed, and he was no longer a child.

Walking up behind the Captain, goon number one took hold of the smaller man’s wrist, the one holding the bottle at his boss’ throat, and removed the weapon, letting it fall and shatter on the floor while the arm was forced behind the soldier's back. Goon number two did a similar thing with Levi’s other arm, both men holding the vicious, cornered wolf while they cuffed and restrained his hands, pulling the shorter man off the taller one. 

Kenny rubbed at his neck, taking his hand away to look at the small smear of blood before rolling and stretching his shoulders.

“Why didn’t ya go for the gun?” the assassin casually asked, genuinely curious.

“Why would I?” Levi shrugged nonchalantly as he was walked backwards towards the door by the two giant-sized men. “It wasn’t loaded.”

The Uncle smirked and reached out a hand, placing it on top of his nephews head and ruffling that stupid haircut of his. 

“Smart boy. Maybe ya did learn somethin’ after all.”

The Captain snarled at the physical contact, jerking his head out from under this captor’s hand. 

“Don’t touch me.”

Kenny tsked and rolled his eyes, ignoring his guest and addressing his two henchmen instead.

“Take him down ta the basement an’ put him in one a the last cells,” the older man waved off, finally tucking his firearm away in his shoulder holster.

“The one that smells?” the first hired thug asked in confirmation. 

The Captain’s eyes widened slightly, the soldier doing his best to hide his natural reaction to filth. 

Smells?

Kenny shook his head in the negative. 

“Nah,” the man drawled out playfully, a devilish twinkle dancing behind his cold eyes. “The one next to it.”

“Next to it?!” the second thug asked, sounding more than startled. “But sir... not even the rats will go in there.”

Levi couldn’t help but fully open his eyes at that one, his head snapping to glare at his Uncle in a mixture of heated anger and absolute horror. He wouldn’t dare.

Kenny snapped his fingers, firing a finger pistol at the younger Ackerman. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew his nephew better than he ever wanted to admit to anyone. 

“That’s the one. Throw this little shit in there an’ give him a bucket an’ a hand brush. Let’s put the freak to work.”

The first thug spoke again, seeming to be the more serious of the two. 

“Do you want us to make him work, sir?”

The bossman shook his head in the negative, looking confident and smug, proud of the torture he had derived for his prisoner. 

“He’ll do it himself, no need ta make him.” Kenny smirked. “Trust me.”

Levi lunged forward at his Uncle with a vicious snarl, both of the hired help having to use their full strength to hold the Captain back. The shorter man fought and pulled, dragging his handlers a step or two forward so he could get in the aging serial killer's face. That was going too far. 

“I hate you,” the soldier seethed, sounding like a bloodthirsty dog that was foaming at the mouth.

Kenny patted his kin on the shoulder, that flash of unknown emotion once again lingering in his eyes, which he made sure to let his young captive see.

“At least yur feelin’ somethin’, kid.” And with that, the mercenary turned his back, waving his orders over his shoulder with a lazy hand. “Get him out of my sight.” 

With the command given, their play time over, Levi was escorted out of the room and taken down below, leaving the older Ackerman alone to ponder his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

36 Hours Earlier

The crisp night air floated in through the loosely closed tent flap, allowing the cool breeze to sooth Hanji’s flushed skin, the smell of the fire outside reminding the scientist just how desperate the situation was. They were the only two awake in their small band of misfits, which was why the veteran officers were having this conversation, a precaution so the kids didn’t overhear. If this plan was going to work, the reactions of the squad needed to be as realistic and genuine as possible, which meant not telling the others. 

“Give it to Sasha. Given her position on the field, she’ll be the easiest to take it from. That, and she’s the least likely to ask questions,” Levi suggested, remaining stationary, his arms folded over his chest, his shoulders pulled back and square, the short man standing tall, all indications the Captain meant business.

Hanji, on the other hand, was pacing nervously, her fingers dancing anxiously over her face, switching from her lips to her cheeks as her mind jumped from one jumbled thought to another, trying to review every possible option that was available. The scientist didn’t like the current choice that was on the table, so she was desperately looking for another, but she knew as well as Levi did there wasn’t one. This really was the best plan despite how reckless and stupid it seemed. Unable to come up with another idea, the woman threw her hands up in huffy defeat, her linear brain ignoring logic for once, pushing off her conclusion to a more emotional response. 

“I don’t like it,” Hanji sternly argued, slamming her hands down on the rickety table.

Levi rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve made that clear.”

“Then why are we having this discussion?”

“Because you’re wrong.” The Captain was never one to pull his punches.

Hanji grumbled under her breath, going back to pacing, mumbling to herself as she thought out loud. Levi continued to remain still, only his head moving with his comrade as she wore a hole in the ground. There really was no better option, they both knew it, but if it made the crazy scientist feel better to continue brain storming, then so be it. The Captain had already made his decision, and there was nothing his fellow officer could do or say that would change his mind. This conversation was nothing more than a formality really, that and he needed Hanji’s help to carry out his plan.

After several minutes of half garbled calculations and probability trees, the squad commander stopped, her shoulders slumped as she looked up to Levi, a small pout resting on her tired features.

“... Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes,” Levi answered back confidently, but that was the least of his concerns. The man could take care of himself, that was demonstrated from all his years living in the Underground, but there was a bigger question at hand. “Are you guys going to be okay without me?”

Hanji smirked, her exuberant energy returning, if only for a moment. 

“Aww... ya worried about us?”

Levi didn’t dignify that with a response. The only noise heard as he glared back was the sound of crickets chirping outside.

The female batted her eyes innocently at the Captain, trying to get a rise out of the short man, but he just drummed his fingers over his folded arms. Obviously, Levi was not amused. 

Groaning at her companion's lack of humor, Hanji sighed, blowing her exhaled breath into her bangs, allowing them to flop against her face as she accepted there was no changing the stubborn Captain’s mind. 

“Okay, okay, fine. Just let me ask one more time... are you sure?”

Happy they were getting back to business and that his subordinate had come to her senses, Levi nodded. 

Apparently, that wasn’t a good enough response for the squad commander, who had suddenly become extremely agitated and annoyed. 

“Don’t give me that nodding bullshit, macho man. I need a verbal confirmation. I need to make sure you’re okay marching off to your doom. So... yes or no?”

Levi snorted in amusement, his stiff demeanor loosening up now that the scientist was finally taking him seriously. Even with his apathetic nature, even under duress, Hanji could always make him laugh. He appreciated that. It was one of the reasons they got along so well, not to mention one of the many as to why he respected her opinion so much.

“Mother Hen instinct kicking in, Lesbo? I wasn’t aware you had that.”

“No jokes, Levi,” Hanji snapped back, now her turn to play the adult. “I’m serious. I don’t like this idea.”

“I wasn’t joking,” Levi retorted, ignoring his companion's warning, pushing his vein attempt to try and lighten the mood. “I really didn’t think you had a maternal bone in your body.”

The woman gave her comrade the most potent death glare he had ever seen, which was saying something because Levi had received a lot of death glares in his life. Needless to say, now Hanji was the one not amused.

Levi sighed.

“... Yes, I’m sure,” the Captain answered, appeasing his friend and colleague.

“This isn’t your normal adversary,” the clucking hen reminded her comrade.

“I know,” the Captain confirmed with a nod.

“This isn’t a big old stupid titan,” she continued to ramble, her words more for convincing herself than him.

“I know.”

“We have so few good soldiers left in this war, I don’t want to lose another one.” A valid point that both veteran officers knew to be true, but it wasn’t really relevant to the situation, nor did it make a difference. 

“I know.”

“So whatever personal vendetta or dick measuring contest you have with this guy, it’s not worth it,” the scientist scolded.

“I know.”

“I really don—“

“Hanji,” the Captain cut off his subordinate sternly, quickly becoming annoyed, knowing that if he didn’t stop her here and put his foot down, she would keep going. “Enough.”

The squad commander knew she was rambling, so she hung her head in defeat. Hanji also knew her words were a last ditch effort to make the Captain see reason, each plea grasping at fewer and fewer straws, and she was quickly running out. There was nothing the scientist could do to stop the idiot. This was something Levi needed to do, she knew that, no matter how stupid. All she could do was help her stubborn friend achieve his goal and hope that, in the end, he came back to them... preferably not in a body bag. 

“Your feelings are noted,” was Levi’s attempt to comfort his obviously upset comrade, but as was the Captain’s style, his bedside manner needed some work. “Now be the soldier I know you are and make shit happen on your end. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Hanji answered back, her will deflated.

The conversation was over, Levi made sure of that, giving the squad commander a nod as he turned to make his exit before she could lodge another protest. He was growing tired of the subject and needed to go make his own preparations while there was still time.

“Levi...”

The seriousness of his name made the Captain stop, his hand holding the tent flap open, the ominous shimmer of the moon light shining in as he stood in the threshold.

“... be careful. Even God has someone who can make him fall from heaven.”

Levi took his friend's words to heart, giving her a respectful nod before continuing out into the night. It was true, Kenny was not his normal adversary, and perhaps the Captain was biting off more than he could chew, but this was something he needed to do.

\-----------

Levi knew the attack was coming, that his uncle would send men to come collect their precious prize, but he didn’t realize how quickly the man would spring into action. Levi figured he had at least a day or two, three at the most, but apparently, Kenny was eager to get things underway. That shouldn’t have surprised the Captain, he knew, except when it came to certain torturous deeds and acts of revenge, the older man had no patience. His mentor was too concerned with being entertained and having fun. So, curled up against his backpack, a distance away from the campfire and the rest of the group, the barely sleeping Levi was pulled from his shallow dreamland by the sound of nearby rustling grass. Being in the Scouting Regiment and spending countless hours in the open wilderness outside the walls, the Captain had become used to the great outdoors, able to tell when the shifting foliage was a sign of a wild animal, another human, or a titan. This was certainly no animal, and it definitely wasn’t a titan. The movement was too slow and deliberate, as if slinking through the tall grass towards its intended target trying to remain hidden for a surprise ambush. This little piggy, however, had made a huge mistake, for apparently, he hadn’t seen the Captain, assuming the small man for nothing more than a bolder in the dark haze of the night environment. Even though he would never admit it out loud, this was a moment when Levi was thankful for his short, compact stature. Silently falling in line after his uninvited guest, the soldier made his approach, slipping a hidden knife from his boot, readying the weapon in his hand as he waited for the perfect time in which to strike, an opportunity given to him as the pale moon lit sky turned into a glowing red. With the warning flare cast into the sky, the additional light gave the Captain a moment to look upon the open field surrounding the camp, looking for divots in the tall grass, counting at least twelve. 

Damn. 

Kenny wasn’t holding anything back. 

Taken by the unexpected surprise, Levi’s target stopped and looked up into the sky, his long neck prone and exposed. Taking the opportunity that was handed to him, the Captain closed the distance, stepping up behind the man and grasping the goon under his chin, locking in the man’s upward gaze. 

“Looks like you’re late to the party,” Levi announced next to his adversary’s ear, the last words the thug heard before this throat was cut. The Captain let go of the body, letting it fall to the ground to continue bleeding out. There was no coming back from that.

And so now there were eleven. 

Wiping the blood off his knife, Levi replaced his hidden blade before taking off running towards the camp. The game had begun, and now it was time to put his plan into effect; the Captain only hoped Hanji had enough time to set up her side of things. Levi crossed his fingers. Here’s to hoping, because they were only going to have one shot at this. 

Forgoing the prime opportunity to slip through the tall grass like a snake and take out the stragglers one by one, the Captain instead moved at full speed straight towards the center of the temporary outpost. He needed to find Sasha, and being the squad's sharp shooter, it would be best if she remained at the center of the encampment near the fire. With the limited light source, she could more easily see her comrades and the approaching enemy, better allowing her to help provide cover fire for her teammates, so that’s where Levi was headed. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen from how hard he was pushing himself, ignoring the sounds of battle that were erupting all around him. He needed to focus. No outside distractions. No hesitations. He had one goal in mind, and that was all he needed to worry about. 

Reaching the end of the field, Levi burst forth from the tall grass and into the encampment, and, just as he predicted, Sasha was near the fire, the girl hunkered down and giving a spray of cover fire for the rest of the group. Not slowing his speed in the slightest, the Captain headed straight towards her, jumping over random debris and obstacles, anything that happened to get in his way, eventually coming to rest next to the girl behind her makeshift cover. 

“Give it to me,” Levi demanded, his hand outstretched, forcing his words through his labored breaths. 

Shocked by the sudden appearance of the Captain, the man seeming to appear out of nowhere, it took a moment for the young woman to catch up, blinking in confusion at her superior officer. His question seemed so out of the blue and random, it threw her off, giving her no clue as to what her comrade was talking about.

Levi growled, assertively thrusting his hand in the child’s direction... again. 

“The box. The one Hanji entrusted to you. Give it to me.”

There, did that make it more clear?

Sasha blinked her eyes, her thoughts still processing before she raised her bow, drawing to shoot over Levi’s shoulder, bringing down an approaching enemy before turning back to the Captain, her expression still blank. 

Now there were ten.

“... You mean this?” the girl asked, hesitantly pulling out a dark wooden box, eight inches in length, polished with a thick glaze and sealed with a golden latch. 

“Yes,” Levi confirmed, thanking his lucky stars Hanji was on top of things. God he loved that lesbian, in a platonic way, of course. Without hesitation, the Captain took the box from Sasha, offering up no explanation. There was no time, and he needed to act now; however, as he stood, Levi was roughly pulled back down, a strong hand on his forearm, constricting fingers digging into his skin and holding the officer in place. 

“What are you doing, Captain?”

Looking up, Levi’s eyes were met with a stern gaze, but what lay behind those eyes with an iron determination was something soft, a man lost in his own internal struggle, still trying to find himself. 

Oh Jesus fucking Christ. 

Levi snarled at his subordinate, forcefully pulling his arm free from Jean’s grasp.

“I’m creating a diversion,” the Captain offered up by way of an explanation, which was sort of true, it just wasn’t the full story. Still, that was all the younger man was going to get.

“Let me go with you.”

... Fucking seriously?

“No.”

Levi tried to stand again only to have Jean pull the stubborn Captain back to the ground behind the safety of the provided cover. Apparently, the young man wasn’t done speaking his mind. That took balls considering this was Levi fucking Ackerman Jean was talking to. The Captain was almost proud... but the shitty brat could have picked a better time. 

“There are too many of them, and you won’t stand a chance. I can’t let you go out there by yourself. Let me go with you, I can help.”

Levi’s usually cold and emotionless gaze turned to one of fire and brimstone, the corner of his lip twitching as a warning the young pup not to argue with the Alpha wolf. He did appreciate Jean’s sentiment, and under normal circumstances, the boy was right. The Captain appreciated the nobleness of the youth, Jean would make a fine leader someday, and the Captain didn’t usually mind grooming the boy in that direction, but currently, he didn’t have time for life lessons, let alone stubborn righteousness. 

“Jean,” Levi attempted to keep his bubbling irritation to a minimum as he spoke, but the soldier still tried to make it absolutely clear how serious he was. “I appreciate you’re currently going through a phase of self-discovery, and normally, I would encourage such behavior and let you make your own decisions, but now is NOT the time for one of your moral crises.”

The younger man blinked at his commanding officer in confusion, allowing Levi to yank his arm free and stand. Levi knew it was harsh, but he also knew Jean would get over it. The Captain considered this his teaching moment, or that was his excuse anyway. 

Standing at his full height, holding the box in his hand, Levi raised his arm high into the night sky, his form back lit by the bonfire, making his presence visible to everyone as he held up the desired object for display. Then, pressing his tongue to his teeth, the Captain let out an ear piercing whistle, taking command over the battle field as everyone stopped to look at him. 

“HEY!” Levi called out with a booming and echoing voice for all to hear. “You want this, fuckers?!”

Of course they did, which was why all ten henchmen, a number which had apparently now dropped to seven, turned their attention to the Captain, dashing in his direction, just as he predicted. 

Perfect. 

The short man took off too, and like a mystical beast from ancient fables, Horse appeared from out of nowhere, whinnying to announce his arrival as he galloped in front of Levi, the Captain grabbing a hold of his steed's mane. With a forceful push of his muscular legs, coupled with a practiced skill, Levi let the momentum of his and Horse's movements carry him into the saddle, the animal losing no speed as the pair made their way out of the encampment. Before taking the reins, the Captain placed the box in his jacket pocket for safe keeping, encouraging the animal to run faster. 

Leaving the camp behind him, focusing his ears on the noises to his rear, Levi discerned orders from the opposing force as they rallied together, shifting their directives, which was exactly what the Captain wanted to hear. 

“Get him!”

“After him, you fools!”

“Don’t let him get away!”

“Retrieve the box!”

So predictable, but yet, that’s what Levi was banking on. Riding off into the night, flying towards the nearby forest, the mouse took a moment to glance over his shoulder, quickly counting those who had decided to follow him. 

Now he was down to five. 

That left two behind at the camp, which he was confident his team and Hanji could handle. That made the soldier feel a little better, allowing his mind to refocus on the second part of his plan. Now it was time to have some fun. 

It was a short jaunt over to the woods, Horse's speed unmatched, and as Levi made his approach, he slowed down his steed to a steady trot. Giving the beast an affectionate ruffle of his mane, the Captain leaned forward as best he could, getting as close to the animal's ears as possible, giving his longtime partner his next set of orders.

“Head back to camp, boy. Make sure to take care of Hanji for me.”

And with that, Humanity’s Strongest fired one of his hooks into the trees, letting the cable lift him free from the saddle. As he reeled in his line, Levi watched as Horse veered off to loop back around, the steed offering his good luck with a whinny and a small jumping buck, confirming he would comply with his owner's requests. 

Turning around, Levi faced the ominously looming darkness of the forest, ready to take on whatever doom lay before him. There was no going back now. The die had been cast, and there was no stopping the train he had just boarded. So, taking a deep, calming breath, the Captain took a moment to center himself, leaving everything behind him. No more distractions. It was time to focus on what he needed to do. 

It was just him and Kenny now. 

Heading into the dense set of trees, Levi let his skills shine, weaving in and out of the timber with ease. He danced in the air, twisting and flipping with the grace of a bird. It was as if he was born to fly, just like his feathered friends. With his abilities, it took the Captain no time at all to lose his trailing adversaries, who had also taken to their own gear, allowing him to come around behind them. Swords at the ready, Levi dived at a sharp downward angle, hitting his target from above, cutting the cable and sending the man into a nearby tree, his head hitting the wood with an echoing splat. 

Now there were four. 

After the attack, Levi quickly headed back into the canopy for cover, leaving the remaining men to wonder where their target went. They slowed their speed, being more cautious as they looked around, allowing their eyes to more easily see the surroundings at the slower speed. This time, the Captain attacked from below, flying straight up, dragging his blade along the center of the second henchman’s torso, effectively disemboweling the bastard. 

And then there were three. 

The remaining pursuit slowed even more, apprehension clear in the movements, their heads nervously turning back and forth in a panic to try and find the angry hornet. They weren’t fast enough though, not before Levi got off another strike. Charging one of the men from behind, Levi ran his sword through his enemy’s chest, stopping half way down the blade. To save time, Levi uncoupled the sharpened metal from the hilt while at the same time pushing off the dead target with his legs, using the body as a spring board for a back flip, allowing the soldier to slip back into the cover of darkness, fading back into the night.

Now there were just two.

After retreating from his last attack, Levi perched high in the trees, looking down at his two remaining targets who had now stopped, placing themselves back to back in an attempt to increase their chances of survival. The hunter smirked in amusement as he plotted his next move. He needed to keep at least one of them alive, but as it stood, they were making that task difficult. Honestly, Levi was a little disappointed in the quality of hired help his uncle chose to employ. Somehow, he expected better. For a moment, Levi wondered if perhaps he was giving the old bastard too much credit. If his mentor wasn’t as strong as he remembered, or perhaps, if over the years, he had just come to surpass Kenny. 

Distracted and lost in his own thoughts, in that very moment, as if it was fate mocking and proving the Captain wrong, Levi felt a sharp pinch at his neck, the man automatically reaching up to rub and sooth the triggered spot. There was something there though, and as Levi pulled the object into view, his vision was already starting to swim, making it difficult to focus on the dreaded dart bolt he held in his grasp.

“... Fucking... shit...”

Those were Levi's last words before the drugs took hold, the soldier no longer able to control his muscles enough to keep himself standing, only able to use his last remaining strength to slump his body against the trunk of the tree to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Lookie here, boys,” came a familiar voice as Levi’s consciousness slipped off into the enveloping darkness. “We caught ourselves a midget.”


	3. Chapter 3

Growing up in the Underground, Levi had been exposed to some pretty drastic situations, both in regards to interrogation techniques and all around cleanliness, but this, as Levi stood in front of his handpicked holding cell, scrunching his nose from the pungent stench, he had to admit, this was too much. The Captain wasn’t a pleading man, not by any means, but Levi couldn’t help but give his escorts a pathetic look, requesting they reconsider. A fat lot of good that did. All the brainless goons did was roughly push Levi into the decrepit cell, the Captain slipping in the slick black slime that coated the floor. Laughter echoed behind him, which was punctuated by the slamming of the heavy metal gate, locked into place by an iron bolt.

Levi took a steadying deep breath, his back still turned to the henchmen.

“Where’s my bucket?” he asked calmly, his request answered by a hollow sound of wood hitting stone. Looking down, Levi found his bucket, an old, beat up thing, the wood cracked and marred, the poor tool doing its best to hold onto the three inches of water that filled it. It was a valiant effort, but Levi knew its stamina wouldn’t hold out for long.

“... Can you fill it more at least?” Levi snapped back bitterly, trying to keep his tone level and neutral, which he failed at miserably.

Soft chuckles came from the other side of the bars, followed by the sound of a falling zipper. Yeah, they were going to fill it, but not with water.

Groaning at the immaturity, Levi quickly snatched up the bucket, saving the poor bastard from a disgusting and degrading fate. Why didn’t it surprise him that his Uncle hired the most braindead and unsavory thugs to do his dirty work? Even after all these years of working directly for the King, the serial killer still hadn’t learned any civility.

Levi sighed, resigned to his fate.

The damn bucket owed him one.

“Aww... change your mind, lad?”

“Brush?” Levi responded back, not going to dignify the uncouth henchman’s attempts at jostling him with a response. Normally, this was an effective manner of dealing with such trash, but apparently, today was not his day.

Following their prisoner's request, the scrub brush was thrown into the cell, another sound of wood hitting stone echoing behind the Captain, but before Levi could turn to collect the provided tool, there was the light tinkle of a stream of water hitting the ground, followed shortly by a second.

Levi’s muscles tensed, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Those fucking sons of bitches.

Snickers danced off the grimy stone walls as the two thugs did up their pants, giving each other a high five as they proceeded down the hallway, climbing the stairs towards the civilization they didn’t deserve to be a part of.

With his guests now gone, Levi left alone with his lovely accommodations, the Captain turned and let out a pained sigh as he longingly looked down at the urine soaked scrub brush.

He really could have used that. 

Rolling his eyes, Levi walked up to the fouled cleaning apparatus and gently kicked it outside the bars, making sure not to dirty his boot as best he could.

“Fucking disgusting pigs.”

Lifting his head, no longer needing to focus his defenses, Levi took a good look around his cell, his skin crawling at all the grime and filth that coated the place. The stone was supposed to be slate gray, like that of any typical castle structure, but here, it was black. A thick, slimy black, and as Levi walked across the floor, he felt his weight sink into the muck, the layers of algae acting as a cushion for his steps. Chunks of debris of god knows what, Levi didn’t want to know, although he was pretty damn sure some of them were rodent carcasses, littered the ground, forming large piles along the juncture between where the wall met the floor. It didn’t sound like much visually, but nothing could describe the glop that was coating the stone, the heavy sludge that rolled down the walls, oozing its way onto the floor, unable to support its own weight from all the filth it carried.

But that was only part of it.

The smell alone was enough to make a normal citizen retch, unable to hold back the contents of their stomach. Growing up in the Underground, constantly walking a battlefield lined with more dead soldiers than live ones, Levi had developed an iron nose and stomach for such stenches, but even this was pushing his limits. It was an underlying mixture of mold and mildew, layered with the scent of wet, rotting garbage, sprinkled with the subtle nuances of decaying flesh and feces. The uniquely disgusting bouquet was so prevalent, it made your eyes water and when you took a breath, it coated your tongue, allowing you to taste the filth and disease that must have been breeding in the air. Even for Levi, he found his lungs choking for real oxygen, causing him to cough, his body’s way of trying to protest the act of consuming such a foul atmosphere.

Yeah, those were definitely carcasses of some kind.

Off in the distance, Levi wasn’t sure where yet, he could hear the faint sound of trickling water, which was feeding and producing all the moisture logged algae. There was a constant drip, a subtle sound he was sure would become annoying soon enough, and the steady influx of water was giving the air a crisp chill, a chill that penetrated the skin and went straight to the bone. If he got wet, Levi knew there’d be no chance of warming up, not stuck down there. Nope, he’d just become another pile of unidentifiable debris, adding his own subtle nuances to the vile stink. That would end up being his contribution to life, which wouldn’t be a too terribly disappointing thing as this was an award winning aroma after all.

Levi let out a disgruntled, yet still not defeated, sigh.

“Lovely.”

Well, first things first.

Reaching up to his wounded arm, using the rip in the material of his sleeve caused by the grazing bullet as an anchor point, Levi pulled. The screeching cry of ruined fabric filled the empty cell, echoing loudly in the Captain’s ears until the material was detached, giving him a long slender tube. Raising the marred fabric to his face, Levi tied the cloth around the lower portion of his head, effectively covering his nose and mouth. It wasn’t much, and it wasn’t the most ideal, beggars couldn’t be choosers, but it was a significant improvement over the smell, allowing his body to not divert its entire energy to the act of keeping his food down. It was a nice reprieve, albeit a small one, but any victory right now was more than welcome.

Able to take a lungful of useable air, Levi took another look around his forced accommodations, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not cleaning this, or at least that’s what he was telling himself; however, as time began to tick by, Levi found there was no place to stand in the revolting cell. The more he walked and paced, the more muck began to coat his boots. Leaning was out as well, just the thought of touching the grime encrusted walls made his skin crawl. Sitting was completely out of the question. There was no way he was touching that floor, not a chance in hell. The only reason his feet came into contact with the slime coated surface was because he didn’t have a choice. So that just left standing in place, which was quickly starting to wear on his already tired and exhausted body, and that was ignoring the effects of the anxiety that was wreaking havoc on his system. With all the muck and filth that surrounded him, unable to do literally anything without becoming dirty, Levi was starting to lose his sense of control, causing him to become even more irrationally irritated, if that was possible, which in turn was starting to cloud his mind and judgement. The sense of chaos was driving his pulse through the roof, spiking his blood pressure and tightening his chest, giving him a sense of being stuck in a shrinking and enclosing box. It was a suffocating and claustrophobic feeling, a feeling he hadn’t had to deal with in a really long time, and his Uncle knew that. That was the whole point of throwing him down here.

God damn it, Kenny.

There was no way Levi was winning this battle.

The confined Captain tried to hold out as long as he could, as long as his nerves allowed him, but from the start, it was a losing battle. At his breaking point, Levi cursed under his breath, going to the center of the room, to the least disgusting point of the cell, and made a single hash mark in the grime with the heel of his boot. From there, he measured out four step lengths before making another mark. Pivoting ninety degrees, the soldier measured out another four steps, marking the stone before repeating the process two more times. By the time he was done, Levi had measured out an approximate three foot square. Finishing his blueprint, the Captain drew connecting lines between all four hash marks, drawing out the area of which needed to be cleaned. Taking a step back, Levi’s hands fell to his hips, surveying his designated area, nodding to himself in confirmation that was enough space. Sure, his compulsion to keep things clean might have won out in the end, but Levi was going to be damned if he was going to clean the whole putrid cell. That was just ridiculous, or so he had to keep telling himself, and it was only the bitter spite for his Uncle that held him to that. 

Now having his outline, Levi reached up to his remaining sleeve, using his fingers to feel around the hem until he found a weak point, allowing him to curl his fingers past the stitches to grab the fabric, giving him the leverage he needed to rip the shirt, making it match the other side, or as best he could anyway. Since his scrub brush had been so rudely taken out of commission, the soldier needed to improvise. 

Rag in hand, Levi collected his bucket, his only friend in the entire establishment, the bucket that severely owed him one seeing as he saved it from the fate its cleaning brethren had fallen victim to. The Captain shook his head, remembering his fallen comrade and how he was not quick enough to spare the brush from such a degrading end. Levi might have been apathetic, but he still took care of his own. Besides, no one deserved that. There was a silent moment of remembrance, but then it was back to work. 

Squatting down to rest his weight on the balls of his feet, perching like a bird so as not to allow himself to come into contact with the disgusting floor, Levi closed his eyes and placed his detached sleeve on the stone, doing his best not to wince as he proceeded to wipe away the thickly coating muck. By the time he finished his first pass, there was so much filth, it was physically tangible, about the size of a golf ball. Choking down the rising bile in his throat, Levi picked up the pile of grime and tossed it across the room, the ball hitting the stone with an echoing splat. 

Ackerman shuddered, rolling his shoulders to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that was attempting to overtake him. 

No, not today. He needed to do this. He didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t, he’d end up sitting in the deplorable filth, which was going to be way worse than bucking up and cleaning it once. Only once. Levi promised himself that. He could push through and clean it once. Then he was done. That was it. 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes once again, Levi made his second pass, repeating the process, trying to ignore the sickening sound of the sludge hitting the hard, unforgiving surface when he tossed it aside. It became easier with time, a little anyway, as the Captain got used to the muck coating his fingers and how cold and sloppy it felt against his skin. He tried to use the water sparingly as he was given a limited supply in his trusty bucket, and by the time he finished cleaning the gunk from his pre determined square, his hands were already stained black, but sadly, that was just step one. Levi could now at least see the stone underneath, but it was still dirty as shit. Washing and wringing out the makeshift rag as best he could, the soldier began to scrub, putting as much elbow grease as he could in the motion. Inch by inch, the Captain moved, spitting onto the stone to give himself a semi clean and clear substance to work with, bringing out the actually gray of the stone which, surely, had not been seen in years. After completing a six inch section, an endeavor that took way longer than it should of, but seriously… what else was he going to do, Levi allowed himself to take a break. Sitting his weight back back on his heels, the Captain admired his work. It was damn closed to being new, almost polished, and that little patch, that tiny six by six square, made the control clean freak feel better. It was almost zen. 

And so Levi continued, focusing on the task of cleaning, letting the chore consume his mind so he, for the time being, didn’t think of his predicament. The task kept him distracted, using his energy to concentrate on something else other than reality. Nothing existed outside his cleaning and his polished square. It was just him and his bucket, the silent cheerleader that kept him driven and determined. It took several hours to accomplish his goal, way longer than it should have, but Levi didn’t complain. In fact, as more and more gray stone became revealed, the better the Captain’s mood became, and when his three foot square was finally complete, feeling ambitious, he cleaned a path to the cell door. Honestly, it gave him something to do, something to pass the time instead of just sitting there doing nothing. It kept him occupied, not to mention the clean made him feel better, so it was a win-win for him. 

When it was all said and done, after the polished stone had dried as much as it could have, Levi was exhausted and every muscle in his body was sore from overuse. That was another good thing, for as the man finally sat down, letting his butt hit the clean floor in the center of his square, hugging his knees to his chest, Levi rested his head and passed out from exhaustion. 

******

“...whoa. Whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa. Ya seem to have... lost a lot of weight... Kuchel.”

“She’s dead.”

“And you? Are you alive?”

“...”

“Whoa. Gimme a break. Ya understand me, right? What’s your name?”

“...Levi… just Levi.”

“I see… Kuchel. Guess you’re right… It’s not even worth telling me your name.

“...”

“I’m Kenny… just Kenny. I… knew Kuchel. Nice to meet ya.”

*****

It was the soft sound of footsteps that initially awoke Levi from his soft slumber, but it was the uncomfortably high pitched “tink”of thin metal on thick bars that made him lift his head. Looking up, Levi found his captor standing on the other side of cell door, the man holding his favorite bowie knife, which he was tapping against the bars. lt took no time at all for the two men to lock eyes, Kenny giving the younger man an upward nod of acknowledgement, using his thumb to push up the brim of his bowler hat. He seemed to have a pleased and smug grin on his face, although Levi wasn’t sure as to why.

“Well, well, look at that,” Kenny drawled out thickly. “Ya dun gone an’ got better with your creepy little habit.”

Ahh… that’s why.

“Fuck you.”

“No really, son,” the old assassin complimented. “The old you would have cleaned this entire place from top to bottom.”

Levi groaned and looked away, hugging his knees tighter to his chest, shifting his tired, aching muscles uncomfortably, not dignifying his Uncle's comment with a response. Fuck that old bastard. Instead, Levi attempted to change the subject and, hopefully, get to the point.

“What do you want?”

“What?” Kenny chuckled, entertained to high heaven, sheathing his knife. “Can’t an Uncle drop in on his nephew jus’ to say hi?”

“Yes, but you’re not an Uncle,” Levi viciously spat out, his words intended to wound and maim.

“Actually, boy, I am.”

“Only biologically, and blood doesn’t mean shit.”

Levi knew exactly where to hit, the insult striking the heart, more than Kenny wanted to admit. Narrowing his eyes, the assassin leaned forward, resting his forearms on the cross bars of the gate, trying to hide how hurt he was by his nephew’s words. People make choices, and at the time of said choices, it might seem like the right decision, but only years later does it become clear the folly of the chosen path. Mistakes can be corrected and people say it’s never too late, but that’s a load of horse shit. Kenny learned that lesson the hard way, although he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself just yet. So, like the other remaining member of his biological family, he ignored his nephew’s words and changed the subject. 

“Ya know, ya killed one of my best men,” Kenny grumbled out, his tone turning serious.

“No I didn’t.”

The old assassin glared at his captive's obstinance, not appreciating the boy's smartass attitude. It was a nasty habit he picked up over the years.

“I killed your hired help,” Levi corrected. “Which was mediocre at best.”

“I’m not talkin’ about them,” Kenny barked back, heavily annoyed. “I’m talking about that sorry sack of shit that took your poison.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to smirk with smugness. It was nice to know the plan worked, even if it didn’t catch the intended target, although the Captain knew from the start it wouldn’t. No, Kenny was too smart for that, but it never hurt to try, right? Still, the decoy worked, and Levi was able to lure his Uncle’s team away from the rest of the group, allowing Hanji and the others to get away with the real titan serum. It was a sound plan, the only question was how much time would it buy before Kenny realized what lay in the syringe was a deadly poison instead of his precious titan potion.

Apparently not that long. Damn. But hopefully it was still enough.

“You wouldn’t have given the fucker the serum if you thought it was the real thing, hence you knew it would more than likely kill him. As such, you wouldn’t be so stupid as to give it to one of your best men. I suspect you either had a grudge against the idiot, or you had no clue who the fuck he was.”

His nephew was on a roll today, and the ornery little fucker wasn’t pulling his punches, with anything, which was quickly testing Kenny’s patience, patience he didn’t have much of to begin with.

“So… what’s his name?” Levi arrogantly rubbed into the open wound.

Ok, that was it. Kenny was pissed, and the flash of his predatory teeth was enough to warn the young pup he was done playing these stupid games. It was only fun when he was the one pulling the strings, and currently, Levi had stolen the reins. The assassin didn’t like the fact that his once protege had bested him this time around, at least thus far. No, it was time to take back control.

“You’re a little midget of a shit,” Kenny snapped, his temper shining through.

“And you’re a fucking old man past his prime,” Levi answered back calmly, satisfied he had pissed off his Uncle to the point of losing his cool.

“Back to the old jokes?”

Levi shrugged.

“I told you I’d stop when you stopped.”

Not appreciating his nephew’s newly found sense of humor, Kenny moved onto the next phase of his plan, leaning down to pick up a bucket he had been hiding behind him the entire time. He held it up for his prisoner to see, giving the younger man a moment to realize his fate. What lay in the bucket was week old putrid refuse water from the kitchen. Filled to the brim with a brown, chunky liquid, mostly discarded bits of rotting vegetables and scraps of half eaten meat, complete with circling flies, Kenny pulled the bucket back, giving Levi only a few seconds to make a choice. That vomit inducing water was heading his direction, that much was certain, ruining all the hard work he put into cleaning. At this point, Levi could either stay put and become drenched in the disgusting pig slop, or he could roll out of the way and coat himself with the revolting slime that filled his cell. Neither choice was good or acceptable, and honestly, the Captain didn’t know which was better. In the end, fate made the choice for him and, not moving fast enough, Levi stood his ground, becoming coated in the kitchens stew sludge, bits of rubbished food sticking to his hair and clothes, the stench of organic decay clinging to his exposed skin. So much for feeling a sense of calm from the small reprieve his cleaning stint did to smooth out his anxiety, now it was kicked into full force, a hundred times worse than when he first entered the cell. The poor Captain froze in place, his brain shutting down from the grime he was now covered in. He needed a minute, and when he was finally able to function again, Levi was absolutely livid, ready to once again kill his Uncle. 

“Why in the fuck would you do that?!”

“Because… I’m trying ta break ya son,” Kenny smiled, happy to once again be in control. That would certainly teach the little fucker.

“Why? To what end?”

“Well, if I told ya, that’d ruin the fun, now wouldn’t it?” the older man snickered, turning his back to make his exit, waving over his shoulder to his nephew, leaving the clean freak to stew in his tormented fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Days Prior to Levi’s Capture

They were all huddled around him in the tiny living room, the dim lighting of the lanterns casting a shaded hue over everything, making it seem as if they were participating in some sort of secret society meeting. It wasn’t far from the truth in a way, they were working under the guise of the Survey Corps, working under Erwin’s orders, but the veterans had their own objectives, and these tasks were entrusted to Levi and his new squad. They were a group of rag-tag teenagers who had seen far too much horror in their short lifetimes. The Captain was no stranger to harsh environments, to traumatic events, and that’s why he didn’t wish such circumstances upon anyone, especially the young, but since the damage had already been done, might as well harness the potential that comes with such life changing events. When selecting his new squad, there was no question for the Captain as to who he wanted, but everyone else had hesitations. Although they had already graduated from the Cadet Corps and even saw a battle or two, they were still young, still so green, but that’s what Levi wanted. He needed a group he could trust and depend on. He needed a group that would look out for one another, have some sort of connection with each other, and have a strong sense of comeradery. He needed a group he could mold and shape into the soldiers he needed and wanted. Honestly, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It wasn’t everyday one was handed a group of recruits who already trained together, had already worked together, had already survived, and had a vast amount of potential. It was a godsend actually, and it almost seemed as if destiny handed the Captain a stacked deck as an apology for the scale being drastically tipped in their opposition's favor. It was an opportunity to have a fighting chance... that or it was god’s cruel joke of giving him just enough hope to keep charging forward. 

Levi tsked audibly at his own thoughts, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out over the small fledgling group.

God. What a fucker. 

Jean sat at the far corner of the couch, his arms sprawled out over the furniture’s back in a relaxed and casual position, almost arrogant but not quite, his pompous attitude having been crushed by the recent enlightenment of humanity’s, and his own, mortality. He was still young and brash, but the boy’s confidence had been tested, leading him on a path of self-discovery to find out who he truly was at his core. If Jean survived his own trials, he’d be a great leader, having a natural charisma, when he wasn’t being a jackass. He was nothing special, just an average, run of the mill guy, but that gave him a powerful connection with the common man, a connection that inspired the naive and stupid, which meant that with the proper guidance, Jean had the greatest power of all... to control the masses.

Sasha took up the other side of the couch, leaving a cushion of space between her and Jean. She was an odd one, but never before had Levi seen anyone with such skill with a ranged weapon. She was a decent fighter with the ODM gear, having a good sense of balance and intuition, but her true talents lay in her hand-eye coordination, picking off targets with either a rifle or a bow, even at the weapon's maximum range. Her eyes were sharp and keen, her gut instincts far beyond satisfactory. In a short amount of time, she has already saved her squad members' lives numerous times. The odd, potato loving girl was turning out to be the best support operative he had ever seen, giving her a unique sliver of Levi’s respect, something that was hard to come by. The Captain always had the hardest time performing support roles in a squad, his skills better suited for precision assault purposes, but yet, the role of support was invaluable and could make or break a mission. In a way, Sasha was the one to keep them all alive. With an eagle eye like hers watching their backs, the squad was near invincible. 

Connie was curled up casually on the floor, his legs folded under him as he rested his back against the couch arm next to Sasha. This boy was spunky, and an idiot, but an idiot with a big heart. He had no specialized talent per say, a well-rounded fighter who was good at a little bit of everything, but after the truth of his hometown, the youth was transformed into a hardened solider. No longer did the class clown have any fear. No longer did he hesitate with his orders, making him confident in the face of battle. Now Connie had a purpose, a focus, and that gave him the strength to carry out any mission that was handed to him. The boy might have played more the role of a grunt, but he carried out that position well. He was dependable, he was fierce, and he had a sense of determination that was unmatched. It would be his skills that carried and pushed them through to their objective.

In the kitchen sat the ominous trio from the Shingashina District. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. These three were the new generation. They were the replacements, the ones to rewrite history and change the world. No one lasts forever, especially in a time of war, and Levi had already accepted his fate of death. The Captain knew he was already pushing the odds, and one day, he would get caught in a situation he couldn’t get himself out of. One day, he was going to catch a bullet, or be on the wrong end of a knife, or be eaten by a titan. Honestly, when the Captain thought about his own mortality, it figured God and his twisted sense of humor would end his life in the simplest and stupidest of ways. Like tripping over his own feet and falling down a flight of stairs, or choking on a bit of unchewed food. Something so inane to take out Humanity’s Strongest, that was going to be Levi’s fate, he was sure of it, but until that time came, well... he wasn’t going to think about it or let it hold him back. You push forward and never look back, you never stop until your body can no longer carry its own weight. If there’s a will, there’s a way, and you fight up until the very end, which is what he planned on doing.

Armin sat at the table, his eyes alert and attentive, his brain already turning a mile a minute even before Levi got started. Everyone silently agreed this kid was going to be the one to replace Erwin. Armin’s mind was unmatched, even to the Commander, and he brought forth a sense of brilliance that had yet to be seen on the battlefield. The boy wasn’t afraid to try something new, and he never ruled anything out, everything was a possibility, meaning that with enough practice, Armin would be able to think his way out of any situation. All the kid needed was confidence, which Levi could already see starting to blossom in the blond, that and practical experience. The more Armin got out on the battlefield and fought, the more he would get used to facing his fears and the better he would become. Levi could already see great things were going to come from this brat, surpassing and accomplishing even greater things than Erwin. 

Mikasa stood between the couch and the kitchen table, off to the side and out of the way as much as she could be, her face stoic and overly serious. She was an Ackerman, and she was going to be his replacement. Again, Levi wouldn’t be around forever, and when he finally bit the dust, this tiny girl would become Humanity’s New Strongest. She was a goddess on the battlefield, a warrior like no other. No one even came close to her level of skill, except for him, and as he watched her practice and grow, the gap between their level of abilities was quickly closing. She was his protégé and the group’s assassin. The cut throat killer and the one he could depend on most. She was an Ackerman after all, so it made sense that the two of them worked so well together, being from the same bloodline after all, no matter how distant.

Then there was Eren. The idiot that just happened to inherit the ability to change into a titan. The moron who possessed the tide turning talent to possibly win this war for humanity. The dumb ass who was completely dead average with nothing special about him except for this unique gift that was forced upon him. Honestly, Levi wished that just about anyone else would have been bestowed with the ability, but you work with what you get. When dealing with the boy, the Captain had to keep reminding himself of the old adage, “Never look a gift horse in the mouth.” Still, at least the idiot never gave up, desperately trying to prove himself, even to his own detriment. It was sad at times, to watch the kid, the most naive out of all of them, push himself to the point where his own body broke down. Eren didn’t ask for this power and he certainly wasn’t ready, nor mature enough, to hold the entire weight of humanity on his shoulders. Unfortunately, Levi knew what that responsibility was like, being the world’s greatest hope, having the title of Humanity’s Strongest thrust upon him. All the Captain could say was that at least Eren wanted the task where he, himself, did not. Levi couldn’t give a shit about humanity, and in a way, it was this apathy that was the Captain's saving grace. He didn’t like it, but sharing a similar role gave Levi a sense of empathy for Eren, even though the boy was a fucking idiot. Again, beggars couldn’t be choosers. That was the only reason why Levi could put up with the teenager. Out on the street, under different circumstances, he would have never even given the youth a second thought. 

So there they were, Levi’s new squad. Young and brash, thrown into the pit of hell to emerge from the chaos to live another day and to still have the strength, and will, to keep fighting. They had been through so much in such a short amount of time, and yet they were still ready to charge into the next battle. In this day and age, with a war with such heavy losses, it was all the Captain could ask for, and so far, other than being a little green, he wasn’t too disappointed. Sure, they were still rough around the edges, some things still needing to be polished, but in the end, the Captain was sure the benefits would well outweigh the risks. 

Standing in front of his squad, his short form being the focus of their attention, Levi began his makeshift debriefing, going to explain the details of their next mission. 

“Information has been handed down to the Survey Corps of an item that has the potential to change the tide of the war. A Holy Grail kind of item you could call it. Problem is... we don’t know what it is.”

There was a scoff from the other side of the room as Jean rolled his eyes. 

“Of course.” 

Levi’s overly serious gaze shifted to give the youth a small glare, but it was nothing intense or serious. Jean did have a point after all; he just wished the boy kept it to himself. 

“We don’t know what it looks like, or what it does either,” Levi continued, already looking at the younger man expecting the snide commentary. 

“Even better,” Jean mocked, folding his arms over his chest. 

Levi sighed but continued on. 

“We’ve been assured, however, that whatever this item may be, it can’t remain in the hands of its current owner.”

“Let me guess,” Jean interrupted. “We don’t know who that is either.”

The Captain pressed this lips into a thin line, a subtle cue to his annoyance. Really though, the boy was right, and if their roles were reversed, well... Levi would have a lot more to say on the issue than Jean. Still, it was good to see the boy was paying attention and had the courage to voice his opinion, no matter how contradicting. A good quality in a rising leader, but not one to practice with Levi. Still, liking the brat, the Captain cut his solider some slack, although only a little.

“Kirschtein,” the Squad Leader addressed. “When I want your opinion, I’ll give it to you. Now shut the fuck up.”

Of course, the kicked pup huffed and returned to his corner, scolded, but not so upset to stop paying attention. 

Once the lesson was learned and his subordinate was settled, the Captain continued on.

“As of right now, we don’t know who the current handler is, all we have is a location.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, to which Levi held up his hand to silence the idiot. Scared of his superior officer, the boy promptly closed his trap. Armin, however, raised his hand, which Levi acknowledged without hesitation and let the blond speak.

“How reliable is the source?”

“Reliable enough,” the Captain answered back. “The direct informant is one we’ve worked with in the past and who has proven to have accurate information, but even he admits the pipeline this came down is rather sketchy. They did their own legwork before bringing it to us, not wanting to give us false information, but everything seems to check out. So, due diligence was done on their end.”

“What’s the risk?” Mikasa assertively blurted out.

“Medium, but with nothing else to go on at the moment, we’ve decided to take the chance. If it turns out to be nothing, we can at least chalk it up to practice and a team exercise.” That was Levi’s attempt to make a joke and lighten the mood.

No one laughed.

With a roll of his eyes, no one ever got his sense of humor, what little he had anyway, Levi picked up a tube of rolled paper and headed over towards the kitchen, signaling for the others to follow. Gruffly, he cleared the table of any and all items, not caring where they landed as he the spread out the map. The curled paper took up the entire surface, displaying a small square, obviously tucked away from the main part of town yet still near the bustle of the river port, which was apparent by the mixture of small businesses and storage buildings. Coming from a background in the underground criminal circuit, Levi already knew judging by the location that this place was going to be a den of criminals and miscreants, a cesspool of those soiled souls who wanted to stay off the radar as they performed their misdeeds. It was something the group could use to their advantage if they played their cards right. 

“Here,” Levi placed his finger on an obvious drinking establishment, the center hub of the entire area. “It’s supposed to be somewhere in the basement offices.”

There was a scoff from behind the captain, followed by another comment from the peanut gallery. 

“Isn’t that convenient.”

Levi stopped and counted to five, which was all he had patience for before exhaling slowly and carrying on. Again, Jean was observant, a little too observant at this stage, and in his shoes, the Captain wouldn’t have been so nice about pointing out the obvious set up, which it clearly was. Levi knew that, but he was trying to keep that fact to himself so as not to spook the other kids, and currently, Jean wasn’t helping. 

“The plan is for me to sneak down into the basement, find this Holy Grail, then get the hell out. We’ll figure out what it is and what to do with it once we're back here.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Sasha offered up, looking over towards the kitchen counter thinking no one was looking, surveying the area for a simple snack she could mindlessly chew on while the Captain went over the details of the plan. 

Noticing this, Levi snapped his fingers, catching the flighty girl’s attention. 

“Eyes front,” he grumbled, making eye contact with the girl before drawing her over to look at the map. “You’re here,” Levi instructed, pointing at a building across the way from the bar. “You keep watch from across the way, Eagle Eye. Pay attention to all the entry and exit points, including all doors and windows. You’re our eyes and ears so cover our backs to make sure we can get out. If you see things go to shit, fire off a warning flare.”

Having been given her orders, Sasha stopped looking for food, taking things seriously and giving Levi a stern nod. 

“Hanji will be stationed with you on the roof with a runner, just in case. Remember to stay hidden.”

“No problem, Capt’n,” the chipper potato girl saluted.

“Jean,” Levi pointed at the youth, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest looking none too happy. “You and Mikasa will keep watch inside. Mikasa will go in first, followed by Jean five minutes after that. Take stations at opposite ends of the establishment and survey the area, noting all entry and exit points, as well as suspicious characters. I’ll arrive approximately fifteen minutes later.”

Levi paused, giving both of his squad members a moment to comprehend their objectives before carrying on further with their individual orders.

“Kirschtein, you’re the best at reading people and situations. You have good intuition, listen to it and pay attention to your surroundings. If you have a feeling things are gunna go to shit, give Mikasa the signal. And lover boy…,” Levi glared at the younger male, “keep it in your pants. No heroics, ya got me? Keep your eye on the prize, and that prize has nothing to do with Mikasa. If my ass gets in trouble, it’s your dick on the line. Remember that,” the Captain warned with all seriousness. 

Jean paled slightly, taking a rather large, nervous gulp before acknowledging his superior's warning. The Captain was putting a lot of faith in him, letting the mission ride on him and his decisions. Jean couldn’t fuck this up. In reality, it was a compliment when one considered who such trust was coming from.

“Mikasa,” Levi continued down the line. “Get Eren out of your head. For the purposes of this mission, he doesn’t exist. All I want you thinking about it me, got it? I should be the only thing on your mind.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, which Levi sternly cut off with an abrasive raise of his hand, keeping the child silent.

“Armin,” the Captain turned to the blond. “You’re on horse detail with Connie. When I’m not here, you’re the brains. Understand? Fall back and rely on Jean for help if you must, but I want you, at all times, to have at least five exit strategies. Pay attention to what's around you and what’s going on. Be able to think on your feet so you can make a decision on a moment’s notice and without hesitation. Hesitation leads to death. Got that? Consider this an exercise.”

Armin visibly paled, the boy grabbing his hands to try and stop them from shaking. That was a huge responsibility he was just given, and by Humanity’s Strongest no less. It was a lot of pressure, something the young soldier wasn’t used to. Armin was always underestimated and forgotten about, but Levi was going to put an end to that. 

“Connie.”

“Lay it on me, sir,” the teen enthusiastically answered back before Levi gave the kid his orders. The Captain near smiled at the boy’s eagerness. 

“Armin’s the brain. Make sure our head doesn’t get lopped off. Got it?”

Connie saluted and smirked. “You got it.”

Looking down at the map, then up to his squad, seeing the steeliness in their eyes, Levi was reassured the plan would work, his confidence given the boost it needed. Besides, when one looked at the plan, these kids were just basically securing the perimeter, protecting his exit points so that he could do the real work. When it was boiled down, the success of the plan was riding on the one and only person Levi could count on, which was himself. It was a horrible habit he needed to break. He needed to learn to trust his new squad, but they were still young and new, which meant it was going to take time. Trust wasn’t an easy thing to give for the Captain. These early missions were training for him too, and this mission would be a good test to see how well they all worked together. If his squad could get through this, then they could start working on removing the training wheels. 

“Umm... sir...,” came off from the distance, Eren finally able to speak as the Captain was distracted by his own thoughts. 

Levi groaned. 

“What is it, Jaeger?”

“...What am I supposed to be doing?”

The Captain narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re staying here and cleaning. You’re too sought after at the moment. The last thing we need is someone recognizing you and doing something stupid to fuck up everything.”

The boy looked crushed, his little heart breaking inside his chest, which Levi gave absolutely no reaction to. Again, Eren opened his mouth to protest, but the Captain cut him off before he could say anything. 

“I want this place hospital sterile by the time we return. There’s a high probability someone’s going to come back injured. If anyone gets an infection, it’s your ass on the line. Understood?”

Eren nodded, trying to remain positive but still not liking his orders. But the boy knew there was nothing he could do to change the Captain's mind.

With their orders given, Levi looked out over the kids that were huddled around him with confidence, his arms folded over his chest, giving them all a silent nod of approval. Something told him this was actually going to work. 

“We head out tomorrow. Should be a two day operation with travel time. Hanji and her squad will meet us on location.”

Their faces were full of fear, which was normal, but this fear was countered by a strong sense of determination. These kids wanted to prove themselves. They each had their own reasons for wanting to win this war, and it was clear they would do everything within their power to make that happen. They might have been green, but this was why he chose them, this unyielding drive to fight back and survive. 

“Any questions?”

Sasha raised her hand, making Levi groan and roll his eyes. 

“What is it, Braus?”

“...Is there going to be any meat with dinner?”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi felt naked without his gear, but there was no way he could wear it for the mission and look inconspicuous. He was supposed to be indoors anyway; technically, there shouldn’t have been a use for it, but that didn’t mean anything. Nothing ever went as planned, which was why Levi wanted his gear. Always be prepared, that was his motto, that’s what had kept him alive all these years. If that philosophy worked, why change it up now?

Dressed in casual clothes, a dark green, hooded shirt adorning his frame, the Captain pulled the thick material farther down over his head, a sneer appearing on his lips at his own inner musings and anxieties. He had become too reliant on the military provided equipment over the years, a habit he needed to break. He had survived a good portion of his life without the ODM gear, so now shouldn’t be any different. He’d have to remember to correct this behavior later, because as stated before, nothing ever went as planned. Adaptability. That was the name of survival, especially in today’s day and age.

Pushing past those thoughts, Levi entered the bar, the heavy oak door swinging open with a strained squeak as he pushed, the bright light from the outside focused and concentrated as it snuck past him, making a beam in the shrouded darkness that inhabited the establishment, the affected patrons hissing and pulling away from the foreign substance. As soon as Levi walked in, everyone turned to look at him, the offending man who had brought in the unwanted light, the one who intruded into their dimmed realm. It was just like being back in the Underground, and since old habits were hard to break, the Captain fit right in. He snarled at the unwanted attention, the sharp sneer a clear warning to all as he pulled the hood farther down upon his face before slinking off into the shadows, virtually disappearing. He hugged the wall, doing best he could to stay out of sight. It was an easy goal to accomplish considering how dark the place was, which was an impressive feat seeing as it was the middle of a bright and sunny day. Windows were covered by layers of thin curtains, giving off the illusion the sun was welcome, but in really wasn’t, not with how many hoops it had to jump through to get inside. The only light in the place was from the burning oil lamps, and they only gave off enough luminescence to see across the table from where they were stationed. From the sidelines, they looked like little satellites in a vast sea, much like looking up at the stars. If you squinted, only after your eyes adjusted of course, you’d be able to find the people you were looking for, which was how Levi spotted Jean and Mikasa. They were positioned at opposite ends of the room, Jean up front and sitting at the bar, Mikasa hanging back by the door. The establishment was pretty packed, which was also saying something considering it was, once again, the middle of the day, making it easy for the two to blend in. The place was a ripe cesspool of debauchery, and Levi would have bet money every thug and hoodlum in a one mile radius was packed into it. With Jean being moralistic and Mikasa a beautiful, exotic young woman, the two would have stuck out like sore thumbs if not for the number of customers. The other plus, with the vast number of people filling the barroom floor, it made it easier for Levi to slip through the crowd undetected, letting him slither his way to the restricted doorway with no one being the wiser. It was a blessing in disguise really.

Finally at his destination, at least for phase one, Levi looked up and across the bar, making eye contact with Jean. The young man sat hunched over the counter, stuck between two brutish oafs, looking like a beanpole next to the gruff giants, casually sipping at a glass of amber liquid that remained virtually untouched. Jean rolled the bottom of his glass along the scratched tabletop, looking completely bored, unaware he had caught the attention of the bartender, as well as a few patrons, who realized the boy wasn’t really drinking. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn’t be that big of an issue, but this was a den of criminals, the most untrusting and suspicious social class. They were already a jumpy group of people, anyone acting out of the realm of “normal” made them twitchier than they usually were, and unfortunately, their hands frequently rested on weapons. Not a good thing when the general mindset was strike first and ask questions later.

With Jean looking in his direction, Levi felt the need to give the boy a teaching moment, the Captain raising his hand as if he were holding a glass, tipping it back towards his mouth in the universal sign to take a drink. The squad member received the message for he scrunched up his nose at the idea. 

Oh why did this one have to be so stubborn? 

With a heated glare that could be felt all the way from across the room, to try and make his point clearer, Levi pointed at the bartender before holding up two fingers and pointing at his own eyes, which was followed up by him gesturing at Jean and making the universal sign to take a drink. 

What was the message? 

“Take a fucking drink and make sure the damn bartender sees you do it, dumbshit.”

Or at least that’s how Levi hoped it came across.

However Jean interpreted the message, the boy did as told, raising his glass and tipping it back, letting some of the amber liquid touch his lips and tongue. It was a tiny sip, not as convincing as it should have been, but at least now it looked as if he was drinking instead of just wasting time rolling his glass across the table waiting for something. It seemed to satisfy the barkeep, for now. Jean was lucky the place was so busy, allowing his odd behavior to be overlooked.

Levi made a mental note to work with his team on blending, as well as alcohol tolerance, when he got a chance. It was a vital skill they all needed to learn. 

With one crisis partly averted, the Captain turned to focus on the task at hand, which was getting on the other side of the restricted doorway. It was a long shot, but Levi reached out and grasped the knob in his hand, giving it a firm twist. He was met with resistance, which was to be expected. Hell, he might have wished for the door to be unlocked, but in reality, if it was, being of that suspicious, paranoid type previously mentioned, it would have put him more on edge. In a way, it was a relief that things weren’t going so easy. Anticipating this might happen, coupled with his motto of always being prepared, Levi removed his lockpick set from his belt pouch. Confirming no one was looking, the Captain dropped to one knee, inserting the torsion wrench before sliding in the rake pick. Closing his eyes, the ex-thief worked by feel, gently testing out the pins. Long ago, Levi learned working with locks was much like trying to read a woman in bed. Each one was different, each one was temperamental, yet with a gentle touch, if you paid attention, you’d figure out what buttons to push. Then with the right combination, coupled with just the correct amount of affection, you could coax her to open up and allow you access to the treasure held within. However, one false move and you were shut out completely. Left cold and alone, completely unsatisfied as your prize lay locked away, tauntingly unobtainable, at least until you got a chance to try again. Luckily for the Captain, thanks to his nimble fingers, the lady popped right open, inviting him inside. 

A smug smirk graced Levi’s lips as he put away his toolkit, standing as he placed his hand on the knob again. 

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, his firm grip twisting the brass. 

... But nothing happened. The damn thing didn’t open.

Levi glared down at the door, this time using a stern hold to push the heavy wood as he twisted. The door rattled, but it didn’t budge. It was stuck. 

It was fucking stuck.

Of all the luck. 

With an annoyed growl, the Captain slammed his shoulder against the obstinate entry, two times just to make sure, but like any hotheaded woman, it remained unmoving, standing its ground despite knowing what it needed to do. 

Of all the doors in all the bars, why did he have to get the scorned, spiteful one?

He was defeated for now, but that wouldn’t last for long. Levi just needed to resort to Plan B, but that required a little help.

Turning his attention back to the barroom floor, the Captain waited for his squad member to take notice of him again, waiting for eye contact to begin the silent conversation. Jean eventually took notice, giving his full attention. It was here Levi gave the younger man the pre-determined sign, the signal to move to Plan B, which they had discussed before the start of the mission.

Jean’s eye widened, a mixture of apprehension and fear, and he lowered his head in response, cocking it slightly to the side in a questioning manner. It was clear the youth didn’t want to follow through.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the hesitation, giving the boy a stern and abrupt nod in affirmation, not giving his subordinate any option. The Captain was scary and commanding even all the way on the other side of the crowded room.

Jean gulped, not liking the idea, but he knew what he needed to do. It took a minute for Kirschtein to steel his nerves, to work up the courage to do what needed to be done, but once the soldier readied himself, there was nothing that could get in the way of his commitment. No matter how events turned out, he was completing his mission and he wasn’t going to let the Captain down. Not now, not ever. He had done that too many times already, or so he thought.

Picking up his glass and getting to his feet, Jean turned to the giant on his right, a big burly man twice his breadth and three times his weight, a being of pure muscle, and from the look of his marred skin and calloused knuckles, the beast was no stranger to a good fight. It didn’t matter though, Jean had taken on numerous titans and won. This was just a human. What was one human, no matter the size? Hell, this guy was so big he was practically a titan, so there was no difference... right? There was no turning back, and so, with a steadfast conviction, Kirschtein tossed the remainder of his drink on the brute. 

Guess it worked out Jean wasn’t really drinking the beverage after all. 

Taken completely by surprise, the giant’s jaw unhinged and hung open, an overly large hand coming up to wipe the bitter liquid from his face. 

“Why’d ya do dat, boy?” came a gruff and thick slum drawl, obviously a man without education. The guy was upset, but he sounded more emotionally distraught than pissed off or angry. 

Jean quickly picked up on that fact, as did Levi, and so the youth puffed up, taking an aggressive step towards the brute, pulling out all the stops to try and anger and provoke the man. 

“Because your big, fat ass is taking up too much room at the damn bar.”

The giant’s lip jutted out, becoming more distressed. Hell, the intimidating man was even leaning back in his chair, trying to put as much distance between the imposing aggressor, Jean of all people, and himself. Seeing as his insult wasn’t working, Jean quickly threw another into the mix, trying to tip the scale.

“Move over, tubby.”

The man huffed in dismay and grabbed the bottom of his stool, picking it up and sliding it over a good six inches, giving Jean more than enough room. 

“Ya dun gotta be so mean ‘bout it,” the giant conceded weakly as he complied with the request. 

Well... that didn’t go as planned, leaving Jean to stand dumbfounded in the middle of the bar, not sure what to do at that point. 

“Thank you,” the young soldier spat out aggressively, going to sit back down assertively, still holding onto his empty glass.

Watching from the sidelines, Levi face-palmed, although, once again, he couldn’t blame the kid. It was a valiant effort on Kirschtein’s part, and normally, his actions would have worked; it was just Jean’s luck to pick on the one gentle giant that inhabited the entire establishment. Fate always seemed to deal the boy the shit end of the stick.

The Captain sighed. Jean just should have punched the fucker. 

Magically, as if reading his mind, Lei watched as Mikasa appeared out of nowhere, materializing out of thin air, her delicate fingers tapping the over sensitive giant on the shoulder. The brute turned his head timidly, looking over his shoulder only to be met with a solid right hook, the force knocking the man right out of his seat, his large form hitting the ground with a resounding thud. 

The ruffian to Jean’s left suddenly stood. This man was just a tad smaller than his friend two seats down, but that didn’t make much of a difference as he was still well in the titan class. Feeling the need to stand up against the brash and uncalled for behavior, the brute proceeded to engage, shoving Mikasa hard in the shoulder. 

“HEY!” Jean snapped back viciously. Now that Mikasa was involved, lover boy stepped between the two, any remaining fear and doubt quickly thrown out the window as he fully engaged without hesitation, not to mention thinking. “Don’t you touch her,” the young man snarled defensively, actually reaching out and pushing the offending beast back. 

The larger male huffed at the aggressive action, a blood thirsty smile filling his face. 

“Big man gunna stand up for his bitch?”

“Bet your ass I am,” Jean growled back smugly, testosterone flooding his brain before he kicked behind the mans’ leg, forcing his adversary to take a knee, bringing the guy's face to within a reachable distance. Pulling back his arm, the soldier unleashed a well-placed punch, sending a tooth to land on the bar counter with a delicate “tink.”

Levi’s eyes grew wide, impressed at the sudden badass-ery Jean just displayed, and in response, the Captain had to stifle an amused snort. Now that was how you caused a scene. So much for the twitterpated boy not playing the role of hero though. At least the affectionate display worked to their advantage... this time. So the Captain couldn’t complain too much. 

After Jean’s assertion of dominance, the entire establishment broke into mass chaos as an epic barroom brawl ensued. Clearly, this was par for the course as the bartender didn’t even flinch, continuing to dry glasses as he let his patrons expel their pent up energy and violent tendencies. In no time at all, furniture was being broken and Jean was flying across the room into a wall. Kirschtein wasted no time in picking himself up and jumping back into the fray. Mikasa was, of course, holding her own against two hoodlums, not even breaking a sweat, her serious expression never faltering. The fight was mere child’s play to her.

For a moment, the Captain admired his squad, a sense of fatherly pride swelling within him, if only for a fraction of a second before he remembered the mission at hand. Getting back on track, the Captain utilized the distraction he requested, the noise of the bar fight a perfect cover as Levi kicked in the stubborn door, granting him access to the restricted area beyond.

Mission accomplished.

After forcing the ornery woman of a door to see reason, Levi was finally getting somewhere, able to push forward with his mission, focusing on the true task at hand. Once on the other side, the soldier found himself in a large storage room filled with wooden shelves and heavy oak barrels. Various food and pantry items lined the walls, as well as copious amounts of alcohol. It looked well enough, certainly enough to fool the common man, or a Military Police officer, but Levi wasn’t either brand of idiot, and although the room was a large square with no other points of entry other than the door he just came through, he knew that wasn’t the actual case. Stepping on light feet, the ex-hoodlum slowly walked the length of the room, stopping at intervals to tap the heel of his boot against the floor. After casing half the place, his investigation so far coming back with sharp “ticks” of solid stone, the Captain was soon rewarded with a low thudding “thump” of wood. 

Bingo. 

Getting on his knees, Levi felt around the dusty ground, his fingers searching for a crevasse of the trap door he knew had to be there, which he eventually found. There was no obvious handle, and the latch was more easily accessible from the other side, leading the ex-thief to the conclusion this doorway was used more as a means of an emergency escape route and not a main point of entry. 

Excellent. 

Pulling out his trusted knife, blade thin and sharp, the weapon no bigger than his hand, Levi inserted the blade into the crevasse, sliding it along the groove until he met resistance, finding the bolt that held the door shut. Pulling out a second, bigger and thicker, knife, the Captain inserted it on the other side of the latch, positioning it best he could for leverage as he gently pressing down on the blade, applying a steady, constant upward force on the lock. Then, with his smaller and more delicate knife, Levi worked on jiggling the latch, using the thing blade to grab and pull the thick metal towards the door, walking the tip of the weapon farther and farther back until he was able to slide the precision knife behind the bolt and fully pop the spring, opening the trap door. 

Levi smirked arrogantly with his success.

On the other side of the hidden doorway lay a stone staircase leading to a narrow hallway, lit only by an occasional lantern on the wall. For a secret staircase, the place was pretty well maintained. The stone was polished and swept, and the lamps looked full of oil, not to mention there were no cobwebs or debris collecting along the wall. Someone was purposefully keeping this place clean, and although Levi appreciated that fact, it meant this place was consistently used, meaning he had to be extra careful snooping around.

Putting away his weaponry, Ackerman took a deep, calming breath and headed down the passage, closing the trap door behind him. The latch clicked closed, echoing ominously against the barren stone, locking the soldier in. This alerted Levi to the fact he was more than likely going to have to find another route out of this place, wherever it was he was going. Not a terrible hindrance, but something to keep in mind in case things went to shit, because, as previously stated, things always found a way to go to shit.

Moving as silent as a mouse, the Captain hugged the wall as he traversed father into the secret compound. It was a series of connecting tunnels, a twisting and confusing labyrinth, making it damn near impossible for Levi to put together a map in his head. He had been traveling for a good ten minutes, the lighting minimal at best, making it easy for him to stick to the shadows, but as he got closer to the central hub, the brighter things became. It was a good sign, a sign he was going in the right direction at least, but it also meant he was quickly losing the security of his cover. 

No longer able to hide in the shadows, Levi pulled his hood farther down, tipping his head towards the floor to hide his face, yet allow his eyes to still easily survey his surroundings. He was going to have to work on blending now, focusing on walking through the halls with a sense of purpose so as not to draw attention to himself. Throughout his experience, if you walked with confidence, giving off the illusion you were supposed to be there, most of the time, people left you alone. Sheep didn’t usually question if they felt things were within the bounds of being normal. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Captain walked down the hallway, the low static of general chatter becoming a constant buzz as he continued deeper into the lion's den. He was starting to see doors as he continued his approach, the frequency of their appearance making it highly probable Levi had stumbled across his target area. It was great to find the business quarter, now it was all a matter of finding what office held the mystery item.

Rounding a corner and trying to figure out where to start, Ackerman froze as his ears heard the distinct sound of approaching footsteps.

“Hey, Jer..?” came a clear voice from down the hallway. 

“What?” answered a second.

The footsteps were growing louder, letting the Captain know these men truly were heading in his direction.

“Do ya know where the boss is at?”

“Dunno. Havin’ a smoke maybe?”

Levi needed to make a decision, and make is quick. He was running out of time before the duo came into view, and he could either tempt fate and walk past them, or play it safe and pick a damn door to remain out of sight behind. 

“He’s always smokin’, even in his office. Would he really step outside for that?”

“Dunno. What am I? His fuckin’ keeper? Go ask him.”

“No way man. He’s fuckin’ scary. I heard he used to be a murderer or some shit like that.”

It was now or never. A point of no return. And as the pair rounded the other end of the hallway, Levi’s hand fell on the knob of the closest door, the brass turning freely, allowing him to slip inside. The Captain wasn’t thinking about it at the time, he was too distracted about keeping his cover, but the fact that the door so easily yielded to him should have been his first warning sign. 

It was too late now.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi slipped into the office like a sneaky, silent mouse, his attention focused on the hallway until the latch clicked into place. For a moment, he stayed kneeling on the ground, pressing his body to the door, making himself as small as he possibly could.  He listened for footsteps, which echoed loudly down the empty stone hallway, waiting for the carrying voices to dissipate as they rounded the far corner. Once silence befell his ears, the Captain let out a held breath, oxygen easily flowing through his lungs again knowing he was in the clear, for the moment anyway.  With that crisis out of the way, the man could now focus on the task at hand, which was searching the office.

Standing up and letting his mind shift gears, Levi rolled his shoulders before moving his head side to side, loosening up his stiff and tense muscles, taking a moment to survey his new surroundings.  It was time to get down to business, and the first thing Ackerman noticed was the assault on his nostrils. The air was thick and saturated with the stench of smoke, a pungent smell that made your nose crinkle from the lack of moisture the polluted particles drained from the air.  It wasn’t enough to make you cough, but your lungs certainly thought about it, and it wasn’t necessarily a bad smell either, just one that made you feel uncomfortable, like something was crawling across your skin. But there was still more to the mysterious aroma, something else the Captain couldn’t quite put his finger on.  This was a particular smell, a biting sharpness that was extra foul, a stink that could only be achieved with cheap cigarettes and baby cigars. Yet that still wasn’t it. No, this was a very specific smell, the smell of a particular item, location, or person, something Levi had been around before, he was sure of it. Trying to decipher the scent, Ackerman noticed that on top of the semi-offensive odor there was something else, something giving the smell a musky and robust undertone with a sprinkling of a crisp, refreshing pine.  It gave off a false impression of clean, an attempt to mask the lingering and curious aroma, to cover up cheap tastes and give the illusion there was some form of refined class when there was obviously none. The combination signified a last ditch effort, an effort that wasn’t going to fool anyone, or at least anyone with a brain. Yet knowing this, Levi couldn’t help but be lulled into a false sense of safety, like an encompassing security blanket, a reaction which only put the paranoid man further on edge. This fragrance was familiar, a lingering nostalgia maybe?  But from where? The answer was right there on the tip of his tongue, but no matter how hard the Captain tried, it wasn’t coming to him. It was going to drive him crazy, but Levi pushed the idea out of the forefront of his mind, bringing his original objective back into the limelight.

He needed to find that damn mystery item.

Ignoring his nose, for that tool wasn’t going to help him reach his objective, the Captain focused on the more obvious, and more useful, sense of sight.  The lighting was dim with only two small lamps illuminating the entire space, placed at opposite ends of the decent sized office. Looking around, whoever had taken up residence here had just done so recently, or at least didn’t care for unpacking.  Most of the items, it was clear, were inherited with the room. The furniture and decorations were orderly and well placed, polished and clean, and regularly maintained. Every book was crisp and level with its surrounding shelf mates, like a line of polished and trained soldiers waiting in formation.  Each gaudy themed decoration had its place, a wasted effort to make the workspace feel more inviting. These items were obviously never used and were there only for looks, the layer of untouched dust told Levi that. Moving past the decor, the objects that were used were strewn about the place in no particular order, having no system whatsoever.  It was mass chaos. Papers were splayed across the desk like a cheap whore, having no regard for what was on display for all to see. Personal effects, such as a long duster jacket and bowler hat, were haphazardly tossed on a stack of unpacked boxes, as if there was no regard for where the clothing fell, the owner too concerned with rushing off to indulge in sinful vices.  Empty bottles of alcohol were spread across the desk, like tombstones within the expansive graveyard of exhausted cigarette butts, the scene of debauchery reminiscent of the morning after a wild and private party.

Light and dark.  Good and Evil. Yin and Yang.  That was the atmosphere of the office, with the perversion of sin and sleaze overtaking the upstanding sense of order and refinement.  It was an interesting combination, not something you saw just anywhere, and once again, it reminded Levi of something... something important.

The Captain shook his head and finally took a step into the office, clearing his mind of the distracting thoughts that seemed to be flooding it.  He needed to focus. Time was of the essence, and he didn’t need to be sidetracked by matters of unimportance, no matter how much they were gnawing at the back of his mind.  If only Levi had known what all these pestering signs meant, of where they were trying to lead him, the solider would have paid more attention, but no, Ackerman had an unknown, mysterious object to find, and that took priority.

Tsking and rolling his eyes, it was here that Levi began to wonder about the rationality of his plan.  From a logical standpoint, it was ludicrous, he couldn’t even argue that. What were the odds that within these half dozen rooms he would find the one object that would change the tide of the war, the secret weapon that would finally make a difference?  An object they had no clue what it looked like, nor even how big it was, let alone what it did. An ominous Holy Grail that was just supposed to magically appear in the first drawer he looked, not to mention easily fit within a jacket pocket so he could just carry it out unnoticed, just like that, and that was after he realized what it was.

Yeah...

The pessimistic Captain couldn’t help but scoff at the idea, taking a heavy seat in the chair behind the desk.  The situation looked bleak.  If Levi hadn’t been the one to come up with this plan, if someone had proposed it to him, the Captain would have chased them out of his office, threatening to shorten their lifespan as compensation for wasting his time.  Jean was right to be cynical and obstinate at the debriefing, he couldn’t blame the kid even then. They were waiting for a miracle from a merciless god with a twisted and fucked up sense of humor who liked to dangle hope just out of reach in order to keep the faithful helplessly devoted until they were too far in to turn back.  Levi knew this. Erwin knew this. Hanji and Mike knew this, but... what choice did they have? Humanity had been grasping at straws for years now, clinging to any form of optimism in this time of desperation, and they were quickly running out of options. It was becoming a now or never sort of situation, and the Survey Corps had reached the point of “Why the fuck not?”

Or at least Levi had.  

There wasn’t much left to lose.

With a slight sense of defeat hanging on the Captains’ features, he glared at the desk, groaning in protest as he kicked the damn thing out of frustration, a vain attempt to make himself feel better.  It was a needless and violent reaction, but yet one that somehow yielded results. As his heavy boot hit the stout and sturdy furniture, Levi was rewarded with a hollow “thunk.” It wasn’t an unusual noise per say, but it was enough to catch the Captain’s attention considering how robust the desk was.  There was definitely something off. More than curious, Levi leaned forward to inspect the suspicious bottom drawer, his hand outstretched to grasp the knob, pulling open the ominous cabinet. Much to his surprise, it was full odds and ends, mindless trinkets of randomness, as if someone had filled the storage space with the most tedious and obnoxious objects to remove, as if the original intent of the selection was to pose as a deterrent instead of finding a place to keep them.  Intrigued, Ackerman tapped the outer wall of the now open drawer with the same boot, this time getting back a deadened “tonk.” This was the kind of noise the Captain expected from a nicely crafted desk, or a tightly stuffed and packed wooden box. Continuing with the investigation, Levi moved his boot to the middle of the drawer, giving another tap and receiving another expected deadened “tonk.” So far things were proving to be normal, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but something told Ackerman to keep going.  Trusting his instincts, the Captain moved to the bottom of the drawer, giving the wood a third sturdy kick. This time, his efforts and persistence were rewarded with the hollow “thunk” he was looking for, a replication of the misfit sound he originally heard when he hit the desk out of frustration. What did this mean to the once professional thief?

This drawer had a false bottom.

And why did people have drawers with false bottoms?

To hide their most valuable, and secret, possessions.

Levi let himself have this moment, allowing his usually downturned lips to turn into a satisfied smile, at least for a moment, until he realized that in order to see what prize lay beneath, he had to empty the entire drawer.

“...Damn it,” Ackerman grumbled under his breath.  He had taken one step forward only to find he needed to take two steps back.

Having no time to waste, Levi started to unload the contents of the junk drawer, doing his best to keep everything in a neat pile so he didn’t lose anything, so everything could easily and quickly be put back in its proper place.  The deeper Ackerman delved into the abyss, the clearer it became there was no rhyme or reason as to the contents, that someone went out of their way to find the most insufferable and painstaking items to store and just tossed them all in together.  There were long strands of thin twine, twisting and coiling around all the work tools, pencils, rulers and pliers, snaking around anything it could to create a giant, knotted mess. The nest caught on itself, clinging to every jutting edge and rough surface it could find, as if purposefully trying to piss Levi off.  It was a battle to get the damn monster out of its cave, having to contort and pull at the unyielding mass in order to free the beast from its confines. Oh, but that wasn’t all. Along with the gnarled creature who resided within the depths of the darkness, there were several small items that sifted through its loose body, falling to the bottom to be individually picked up, such as various coins, nails, bottle caps, and even marbles.  Fucking marbles. It was as if it the drawer was a giant soup pot, and after adding all the various ingredients to the concoction, the master chef took a bag of the shiny round children’s toy and sprinkled them on top as a garnish. It was a marvelous recipe, something Levi could admire if he wasn’t on the receiving end of the shit stick. Hell, he even wished he had thought of the idea, but alas, the Captain cursed under his breath and continued on, getting more aggravated the further he got into the dastardly drawer.  By the time Levi made his way to the bottom, trying to be as quiet as possible, chasing after all the runaway spheres of bitch ass glass, he was ready to kill something.

Ackerman growled as he suppressed his violent tendencies.  Heaven forbid there was nothing in this hidden compartment.

Taking out his small, thin-bladed knife, Levi worked to pry up the false bottom of the confined storage space.  With the traitorous flat of wood removed, there was, indeed, a hidden compartment, about three inches tall and the entire length of the drawer.  Within the secret cubby lay a dark wooden box with a shining and ominous golden seal. At first glance, this box looked nothing out of the ordinary, but there was something that called to the Captain, that told him this was the item he was looking for.  The container was plain and nondescript, but that golden seal, bright and polished, complete with an aristocratic crest, that’s what gave it away. Reaching inside, Levi took possession of the ominous treasure, undoing the stiff latch and flipping open the lid.  The inside was lined with velvet, a soft material wrapped around the sponge like cut outs used to protectively hold its contents. An empty glass syringe, as well as two extra needles took up the majority of the interior; however, the foreboding medical device, which was strange enough on its own, wasn’t the main attraction.  No, the real prize was the vial that was embedded on the other side. A thick reddish brown liquid was contained inside, sloshing from side to side and coating the glass as Ackerman rolled the tiny bottle against his fingers. There was a tattered and faded paper label, the writing too terrible to read, not to mention smudged from years of use.  Levi had no clue what it said, nor did he care at the moment; he’d save that for Hanji. Right now it was time to go before he wore out his welcome.

Stashing his loot securely in one of his belt pouches, the Captain picked up the removable floor and placed it back in the drawer, begrudgingly starting the process to put everything back the way it was, but then something else caught his eye.  Tucked away in the back, shoved in the far corner and out of sight, as if the owner wanted them to be forgotten, lay a bundle of what looked like letters. Knowing the value of good information in the game the Survey Corps was playing, Levi reached inside and gathered the peculiar documents, curious what lay inside.  It had to be something worthwhile. Why would someone go to such length to hide papers if they didn’t contain something valuable? The Captain was expecting military orders, strategic battle plans, a corrupt deal, or a forged contract, something either military or political for sure, but when he flipped the bundle over, all he got was a name, a single name, but it was enough to stop Humanity’s Strongest dead in his tracks.

Kutchel Ackerman.

Yes, his mothers’ name was printed on the front of every single envelope in large, chicken scratched letters, sharp and jagged, each letter cutting the eye with its harsh lines.

...What?

His mother was a no name whore from the Underground.  Why would someone be writing letters to her? Better yet, who would be writing letters to her?  As far as Levi could remember, his mother didn’t have anyone. He didn’t have anyone... well, there was one asshole, but... that was just a coincidence... wasn’t it?  It had to be.

Lost in his own thoughts, his mind trudging up unanswered questions he had given up on long ago, Levi became transfixed on his mother's name, tunnel vision setting in as his fingers reached for the end of the twine that held the bundle together, intending on pulling free the knot that secured the stack.   The Captain needed to know what lay inside and how his mother came into play with this ominous box. Answers were right there at his fingertips. To what, Levi wasn’t sure, but it was something important, his gut told him that.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise came from the hallway just outside the office, and that was enough to bring the Captain back to his senses, snapping the solider out of his hypnotized state and drawing him back to reality.

“Fuck!” Levi cursed under his breath with a sense of urgency, shoving the packet of letters into a belt pouch to deal with later.  Quickly, the Captain replaced the false bottom, forgoing all finesse as he put back the mess that was originally nesting within the drawer.  Spooked, the ex-thief wasn’t being as meticulous as he would have liked while repositioning the items, but again, something told Ackerman it wasn’t that big of a deal, that instead, it was better to focus on getting the hell out of the underground labyrinth as fast as possible.  A sense of alarm and adrenaline flooded Levi’s system, for reasons the man wasn’t sure, but he knew better than to second guess such reactions. Instead, the Captain made his way towards the door, forgetting his normal precautions as he looked back over his shoulder, still distracted by his unexpected bounty.

Just... how was all this tied together?

His mind off in another place, unable to keep his focus, Levi reached for the knob, missing as the door was suddenly thrown open, a taller man walking inside, who was also looking over his shoulder as he yelled grumpily at his subordinates.  Neither one saw the other, not until they physically ran into each other, the Captain’s cheek hitting the man’s chest before he bounced off the solid, muscled structure. There was a momentary delay as he comprehended what just happened, allowing the other man to speak first.

“... Levi?” came a familiar raspy drawl, a specific accent the Captain only knew one man to have.

 

* * *

 

It was too hot.

It was too hot, and the sky was too blue.

It was too hot, the sky was too blue, and there wasn’t enough white... which was why it was so hot.

No cloud cover.

Without the cotton candy sky, the sun was bearing down on them full force, having no objects to reflect upon to direct even a fraction of the heat away from the surface of the earth.  It was simple science, and even after dissecting the beautiful day mathematically, Hanji was still bored.

Laying on her back, hands folded behind her head as a makeshift pillow, the scientist let out a heavy sigh, rolling her head to look at the sharpshooter who was still crouched and propped against the ledge of the building.  Sasha was a good, loyal, and determined soldier, never once taking her eyes off the building she was instructed to watch. When Levi made his announcement of who he was picking as his new squad, Hanji told him such a decision was suicide, that it made no logical sense.  The woman even gave her own suggestions, offering up her own people just so the short walking aggravation could have a fighting chance of survival. Of course, the Captain told her to shut the fuck up all while calling her colorful names, which was par for the course of their communication style, but despite her reasoning, despite her formulas, graphs and mathematically calculated odds, the grumpy Gus refused to listen, not that she ever expected anything else from Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass.  Levi never listened, and especially not to reason. Nope, once the man made up his mind, there was no convincing him otherwise. He was an immovable rock wall that not even God himself could break. All you could do was sit back and wait to say “I told you so,” but that usually didn’t happen, so Hanji supposed it was all good. However, bringing things back around to the point, after working with his team for the past month, the Squad Leader hated to admit it, but... the little midget knew what he was doing. Yeah, they were green, but everyone had to start somewhere.

Besides... Hanji took a long moment to look the sniper up and down, longer than she reasonably should have, a mischievous grin appearing on her lips... this one was cute.

“Anything yet?” the seasoned soldier asked, admiring the smooth, pale complexion that seemed to glow under the natural light, waiting for those full lips to answer her back.  Sasha had an amazing side profile.

“No,” the younger female answered, shaking her head in the negative, long dark brown strands bouncing against her puffy cheeks, still unaware of how much her superior was staring at her.  “Not since the bar fight, which calmed down a while ago.”

Checking the position of the brightly burning ball of gas in the sky, Hanji thought back to where it was at the start of the commotion and determining the angle between the two locations, concluded that almost two hours had passed.  That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn’t great either.

With a groan, Hanji rolled over onto her stomach, looking over the ledge, scanning the street, which looked completely normal, the citizens carrying on with the usual daily activities, being none the wiser.  With an agitated huff, the scientist folded her arms along the edge of the building, resting her cheek against her sleeve. She didn’t know why, but a nagging feeling was building in the pit of her stomach that something wasn’t right.  The woman couldn’t point her finger as to the reason yet, but the intensity of her gut was reaching a state she could no longer ignore.

“I don’t like this...,” the Squad Leader voiced, more thinking out loud than anything else.

As if on cue, a loud, high-pitched crash of shattering glass filled the street, followed by shocked gasps and surprised screams.  The sounds of excitement. Oh joy! The commotion was certainly not a good sign, but it sure beat sitting around and waiting for something to happen, though the woman couldn’t complain about the delicious eye candy she has been paired with.

“Ok... now I feel better,” Hanji snorted, getting up and placing a foot on the ledge for support as she leaned forward, trying to get a better look.  “What you got, Hawkeye?”

It took Sasha a moment to find the source of the disturbance, the event taking place several buildings away and on the opposite side of the street.

“A chair.”

Hanji raised an eyebrow at the answer, allowing herself a moment to glance down at the sniper who was now sprawled out on her stomach against the ground as she shifted positions.  The Squad Leader admired the view, trying not to think of the girl surrounded by crisp white sheets. Instead, she focused on Sasha’s hips. She had nice hips, perfect for holding onto.

“...A chair?” the scientist questioned with the part of her brain that was participating in reality.

“Mm-hm,” the sharpshooter nodded, turning her sights to where the action was taking place just as there came another crash, this time a deeper and more resounding noise, like breaking and splintering wood as opposed to the sharp pitch of shattering glass.  “Oh! An’ a Capt’n.”

Things becoming serious, Hanji frew fully focused, watching as a familiar, compact form came tumbling out the now busted doorway, rolling across the ground and coming to a skidding stop in the dirt some fifteen feet away from the exit point.  And there the short man stayed, clearly taking his sweet time getting back up to his feet.

“Fire the flare,” came the uncharacteristic stern order from the Squad Leader, her voice low and serious as she fired a cable, taking off before Sasha could even acknowledge the instruction. Sailing through the air like a falcon, her trajectory precise and exact, Hanji made sure to take the quickest path to her destination.  It wasn’t like Levi to not land on his feet, the man was a cat when it came to combat maneuvers. That put the eccentric woman on edge. By the time she arrived, the Captain had only just managed to stand, facing off against his adversary who had now stepped out into the street. The scene was set like a good, old-fashioned shoot out, but it wasn’t going to end that way, not if Hanji could help it.

Blades at the ready and poised to strike, the Squad Leader noted her target across the way, changing her path of travel for the impending attack, an attack that was never going to happen for as she soared past the Captain, less than six inches away from Levi, the man gave his orders, causing Hanji to make an immediate course change, the scientist spinning off in an upwards direction, coming to perch on top of the nearby building.  The conviction and rage of his words rang loud in her ears, making her heart pound in her chest nervously.

“He’s mine."


	7. Chapter 7

They were a bunch of idiots. Lazy, sloppy, chicken shit idiots. It was true that good help was hard to find, but this was a little ridiculous. In all their recruitment searches, there had to be at least a few decent, hardworking souls willing to do underhanded deeds without question that still had a few brain cells left. Then again, beggars couldn’t be choosers, and right now, they needed the cannon fodder. It would all work itself out in the end anyway. These idiots were going to end up dying, therefore removing their inferiority from the gene pool. In a twisted way, Kenny could consider their employment with him part of his civic duty. A sacrifice for humanity he was willing to make. In fact, the sinister man could be considered a hero for his contribution. Okay, hero was going a bit far, even Kenny had to admit that, not like he wanted that title anyway. Too many rules and restrictions. Too many obligations and expectations. No, he preferred to be the villain. It allowed more room for his artistic creativity. Besides, villains had all the fun anyway.

“Shut- up an’ get back to work, ya dumb shits!” Kenny shouted over his shoulder, placing his hand on the knob to his office, twisting the mechanism and pulling the door open. “Or I’ll shoot ya myself and save my ass some money!”

Taking a step forward, distracted and not paying attention, the assassin hit what felt like a brick wall, the impact solid enough to stop him in his tracks. For a moment, he was confused as nothing came up in his line of vision, prompting him to look down. There he found the scruffy head of a broad-shouldered man who was significantly shorter than him. Apparently, this fool wasn’t paying attention either, for he seemed just as surprised as the old criminal was. Kenny snorted in amusement, a crooked smile crawling onto his lips, at least until he realized that shitty ass hair cut looked familiar. 

A little too familiar.

“... Levi?”

His voice came out softer than he expected, as if he had a speck of dust caught in his throat, as if his heart had dropped into the pit of his stomach at the prospect of finding his troublesome nephew. How long had it been since he had last seen this kid? Too many years to count, that was for sure, and even longer since the uncle got any sort of recognition for his efforts to check in on the bastard. In a way, it was a relief to know the brat was okay, and Kenny felt a slight weight lifted from his shoulders, but then again, if Levi Ackerman, notorious Captain of the Scouting Regiment, was here in his office, then that little shit was stealing from him.

“Put it back,” the older man growled out, those cracked lips down turning into a warning snarl.

Levi looked up to the sudden wall of an obstacle that seemed to magically appear in front of him. Running into someone was a probable outcome, one he was trying to avoid, but it was still one he could deal with. A well placed punch or two would send the intruder, or the rightful owner, to the ground, giving the Captain an opportunity to escape. It wasn’t the best idea, he’d rather leave on his own time, but if he needed to rush through the endeavor of his exit, then so be it. What the soldier didn’t expect, however, was to recognize the voice that spoke to him. There was only one person who had that accent.

Kenny the Ripper.

The notorious serial killer who had taken Levi under his wing after his mother died. His mentor that taught him the foundation for survival, the basic tools that kept him alive even to this day. The very same man who just up and left without a word, abandoning him in the hellhole of the Underground, leaving a young boy, not even ten, to fend for himself in a den of cutthroat monsters, thieves, and murderers. Kenny might have given the child a lot in the beginning, but in the end, Levi owed him nothing.

“No,” came a single word boiled with bitterness, the Captain looking up at the older man, his cold, steel grey eyes drowning in harsh contempt, and if Kenny was anyone else, the intensity of Levi’s hatred would have sent a chill down their spine. Instead, the Captain's emotional response was wasted, rolling off the serial killer like water off a duck's back.

“I thought I taught ya some manners, boy,” Kenny tsked, smirking and flashing his pointed teeth.

“No, you taught me respect.”

“Fat lot a good it did, ungrateful brat.” Obviously, despite all the years, his nephew was still harboring ill will towards him, although Kenny wasn’t sure why. “Hand it over.”

“I said no.”

“Dun make me take it from ya, son,” the uncle sighed, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

“I’d like to see you try,” Levi spat back with a challenging sort of defiance.

“Maybe if ya say please,” the older man playfully taunted.

“Fuck you.”

Now Kenny was really hurt. He had done so much for this brat. If it wasn’t for him, the little fucker would have been dead not long after his mother. He didn’t have to take care of the kid, but he did it anyway. And sure, it was true, he might not have taught the youth manners, but he did teach the young boy some respect. The least Levi could do as an adult was give his mentor some in return. His nephew’s words stung more than he expected, and more than Kenny wanted to admit.

“After all these years, that’s all ya got to say ta me?”

“Oh no, there’s more,” Levi informed his uncle with dark sarcasm, using the full amount of his strength in an attempt to push past the larger man, “but if you excuse me, I’m kind of on a tight schedule.”

Kenny stepped to the side, blocking the younger man’s path, but it wasn’t enough, not with how much his nephew had grown and matured since he last interacted with him. Underestimating the Captain’s strength, Levi was still able to force his way past the assassin.

“I didn’t say you could leave,” the old serial killer commanded, asserting his authority over his once charge as he moved to reach out and grab the back of Levi’s shirt.

“Too bad.” That was all the retort the soldier was able to get out before he was pulled back against the wall of the hallway, the force nearly knocking the air out of his lungs, giving Kenny the opportunity to step in front of him.

“Listen here, son. Yo—“ and the was as far as Kenny got before Levi head butted him in the face, bruising the old man’s nose. “Fuckin’ shit!”

Without remorse, the Captain pushed past his once mentor, quickly stepping away from the wall and heading down the hallway. He had no idea what direction he needed to go to get out of this place, but Levi just started walking. As long as it was away from Kenny, at this point, that was all that mattered. He held his head high, shoulders squared back as he pressed onward, barely able to put any distance between the two of them before a gun shot rang out, echoing off the empty walls as Levi watched the bullet ricochet off the stone floor just in front of his foot. It was a mercy shot, designed to stop Levi in his tracks and make him listen. Well, it worked, for the soldier halted his progress, giving his adversary his full attention, although he still kept his back to him.

“I’m warnin’ ya, boy...”

Levi shifted his head only slightly, just enough to look over his shoulder with a vehement and seething glare. He was done with the games.

“I’m no longer your responsibility. You made that clear long ago.” The Captain's words were filled with a searing bitterness, so sour and pungent that not even Levi realized how intense his own emotions were on the subject. Apparently, time might heal all wounds, but that doesn’t mean it won’t leave a nasty scar.

There was a small moment of silence, which promptly became filled with a low guttural growl.

“You’ll always be my responsibility, you little shit.”

Something in Kenny’s words cut Levi the wrong way, the sincerity in his statement jarring and the words not making any sense. He was confused and angry, causing the Captain to spin around and give the older man with a questioning look. Just what in the hell was Kenny talking about? What did he mean that Levi would always be his responsibility? The bastard was just one of his mother’s random tricks that happened to take him under his wing for a bit, right? It was all done out of pity, wasn’t it? That’s what the Captain thought all these years, but the way his mentor was acting after seeing him again all this time later, it seemed like Levi was missing something.

Not that the soldier was going to get to ask his questions. As he opened his mouth for clarification, three hired men appeared behind their employer, and Kenny tipped his head, tugging on the rim of bowler smugly, chuckling in triumph as he looked up at his nephew from under the brim of his hat. He had won this round, or so he thought.

The Captain’s eyes flared as he realized he was outnumbered, missing the opportunity to ask his questions, and judging by the noise of chaos that was erupting around him, the odds were only going to get worse for him.

“Fuck,” the solider swore under his breath, turning on his heels and taking off at a full sprint in the opposite direction. Levi had worn out his welcome, and it was time to get the hell out of there.

A deep baritone filled the hallway with laughter as the short officer ran, the amused chuckles punctuated with the metal clicks of a cocking gun.

 

“Where ya goin’, Levi?” the older man taunted, leveling his weapon at his once protege, actually aiming for the Captain this time. “The party’s just getting started.” And with that, the hallway became filled with deafening noise of a single, booming gunshot.

Even before Levi took off running, he knew what his mentor was going to do. As menacing as Kenny was, the man was nothing if not predictable, if you knew him anyway. That was the trick, really. No one knew the notorious serial killer well enough to be able to keep up, let alone get ahead of him, but Levi did, which gave the Captain an edge. Not much of one, but enough to keep him alive. Kenny wasn't used to dealing with someone on his level, and Levi was going to use that to his advantage. Anticipating the shot to his back, waiting until the very last second, holding his action until his Ackerman ears heard the metal hammer crash down upon the impact stone, Levi dropped to the floor in a slide, avoiding the bullet and using his momentum to propel him forward. The Captain took a selfish moment to look back, arrogantly holding up a middle finger, an affectionate gesture for his mentor, granting the soldier a smug sense of satisfaction that was more emotionally gratifying than practical.

It didn’t take long for his body to come into contact with the wall marking the end of the hallway, completing one side of a 90 degree corner of stone. Shifting his weight, Levi placed both of his feet on the adjoining wall, his legs compact and coiled to their full potential before he kicked out with all his might, sending him down the opposite corridor and out of sight past the corner, allowing him the time he needed to safely get back to his feet and continue running.

“GET HIM, YA IDIOTS!”

The sound of half a dozen running footsteps echoed off the harshly chiseled stone walls shortly after the order was barked, reminding Levi of the importance of making a quick exit. The problem was, however, he had no clue where said exit was. As he ran, the Captain kept his eyes open for any subtle clues or points of interest, as well as for any possible threats. At this point, anything that gave him the upper hand would be welcomed and very much appreciated as Levi knew he was far up shit creek without a paddle. Focusing on the task at hand and not how much trouble he was in, the Captain noticed he was approaching an intersection on his right. Here would be the first chance for a possible encounter, and using his highly attuned hearing, Levi could tell he was right for he heard a single henchman making an approach. Calculating their speed as best he could, using the sound of the running footsteps to make the calculation, the soldier estimated that he and his adversary were going to meet at the most opportune moment, right at the junction of the approaching intersection. This gave the Captain the advantage, able to plan his attack and make his move. In anticipation and to give himself the proper timing, Levi slowed his pace, timing it just right so he met his involuntary dance partners as they emerged from the adjoining hallway. Upon contact, Levi grabbed the man by the shoulder and spun him halfway around, pulling the guy’s back to meet his chest, the soldier using his forearm to hold his captive in place, using him as a human shield. Taking advantage the shock and chaos, confusion covering his tracks, Levi removed the gun from his captive’s hip holster. Weapon now in hand, he aimed the gun the end of the hallway, taking a shot at Kenny as soon as the assassin came into view. With his quick reflexes and years of practice, the older Ackerman dodged, turning to look at his nephew with a cold, predatory grin, as if he was giving his approval at the unexpected turn of event.

“Where’s the exit?” Levi commanded as he walked both him and his guest backwards, his head hanging over his hostage's shoulder, the Captain’s mouth level with the terrified man's ear. “NOW!” he insisted, firing another two rounds of cover fire.

“E-end of t-t-the hall,” the henchman stuttered, doing his best to keep his resolve, although still unable to keep his voice from shaking. “After you turn—“

The man was suddenly cut off by a hollow thud as a grappling hook landed square in his chest, the male’s eyes immediately rolling back into his head as his body became nothing but dead weight in the soldier's arms. Looking up, Levi’s gaze met with that of his mentor's, a toothy grin flashing in his direction as the older man pulled back the lead, removing his nephew's shield and only form of protection. The Captain snarled before turning to take off running.

He needed to keep moving.

If he wanted to survive, he needed to keep moving. 

Luckily for Levi, the hallways weren’t terribly long in this never ending labyrinth of hell, however it quickly became apparent to the the soldier that he was missing a rather large portion of the directions. There was a choice to be made once he reached the end of the hall, but unfortunately, his shield was unable to disclose said information before they were so rudely interrupted. Trying to remain positive, the Ackerman reminded himself there were only two choices, left or right. It was a fifty-fifty chance; he just needed to make a decision. Not terrible odds, but then again, Levi never had the best luck. Seeing how fate had proven time and time again to have it out for him, odds were, Levi was going to make the wrong choice. There was nothing he could do about it, and with no time to think or analyze the situation, he just made up his mind, opting to turn right.

The hallway was short and void of any adversaries with a single door located at the end. Well, so far so good and with promising results. In fact, it was a little too good to be true, too easy actually, which was a sure sign this wasn’t going to be the right direction. Levi would bet money on it. Still, after making the decision, he had no choice but to keep going, no time to waste on second guesses, so the Captain barreled forward. Reaching the door, Levi’s hand grasped the brass knob, twisting and pulling the door open with all his might. It opened easily and darkness engulfed everything past the threshold, forcing the Captain to stop, allowing his eyes time to adjust. Was this the right door? He couldn’t tell, at least not until an unsteady mop fell to the floor, the wood handle clattering loudly on the stone, as if mocking him.

No, apparently this was a fucking supply closet. 

Reaching down, Levi picked up the mop, admiring the quality and craftsmanship. It was a good mop, a good sturdy mop, and maybe it would come in handy. Unable to leave a good cleaning supply behind, he closed the door, taking his newfound accomplice with him. After that, the Captain turned and bolted down the hallway in the opposite direction. One great thing about making the wrong choice is when there are only two options, afterwards, you know which decision is the right one. Now Levi knew his exit, his salvation, lay just at the other end of the corridor; however, the trick was going to be making it there. Kenny and his goons were still pursuing him, and making this wrong turn had cost the Captain what little ground he had managed to gain.

As Levi approached the intersection he just came from, his eye caught movement to his right, alerting the soldier to the presence of one of his mentor’s thugs. Sliding the wooded end of the mop handle along the ground until it caught on a jagged edge of the stone flooring, the Captain used the cleaning apparatus as a pole vault, the momentum carrying him to the wall nearest the entry point of the adjoining hallway. Using the strength of his powerful legs, Levi spring boarded off the wall at a diagonal angle, his trajectory landing him on the opposite wall right at the center of the intersection entryway. He pushed off again, twisting his body to lunge forward and down the original hallway. Sailing through the air, Levi’s fist was pulled back and ready for action, delivering a hearty punch to the approaching henchman’s face. With the attack delivered, needing to brace his descent, the Captain tucked his knees to his chest, placing both feet on his adversary’s chest. Levi landed with a sickening crunch, ribs snapping under his weight as the pair hit the floor. In his downward momentum, the soldier caught sight of a demon like grin, a flash of fang seeming to sparkle in the dim lighting. It was that, combined with the soft click of a cocking gun that gave Levi the warning he needed to act. Still perched on the thug’s chest, Levi grabbed ahold of the man’s shirt and threw his own weight backwards, using the leverage of his legs to hoist the lifeless body into the air, the grip of his own hands guiding the human shield in an arc, providing cover and absorbing the bullets that would have surely hit the Captain if not for the split second cover. It was a close call, but Levi didn’t have time to appreciate his luck. Instead he reached out for the trusty mop and kicked out with his legs, launching the dead body at the encroaching entourage proceeding his direction. The chain of henchmen were forced to catch their now deceased friend, created a small bottle neck and giving Levi the time needed to pick himself up and start running, finally reaching the door at the end of the hallway, the ominous beacon of hope.

Once he opened the door, It wasn’t so ominous in the literal sense, there being a severe lack of lighting. Levi didn’t have time to criticize and be picky, instead, he quickly closed the door behind him, wedging the mop between the door, which opened inward for some stupid reason, and the stairs. It wasn’t much of a deterrent, and it wouldn’t hold for long, but the Captain was willing to take any advantage he could get at the moment. Any second he could manage to scrounge up could be the difference between life and death, could be that one second he needed to get away. Again, there was no time to waste, and so the soldier didn’t get to think much about the philosophical side of his actions, he was just acting on instinct, and so far, instinct had never failed him. Running up the stairs, blindly fumbling in the dark, Levi heard shouts and cursing, followed by loud banging as his pursuers attempted to force the door open. The mop was serving him well, apparently.

“Fucking idiots! Go around!”

The Captain allowed himself a smug smirk of satisfaction as a reward for his small victory, but the celebration was short lived. Coming to the end of the stairway was a locked hatch; similar to the one he had encountered in the store room at the start of this whole adventure. Remembering the locking mechanism, he knew there was no way to unlock the door from this side, especially in a rush. The only option Levi had was to use brute force. He could, of course, wait for Kenny and his thugs to bust through the door, but that didn’t seem like a very appealing option, not with all the effort he put into getting this far. Instead, the soldier rounded his shoulder and slammed his body upward into the door as hard as he could. The thick hatch didn’t budge, but he tried again, and again, and again, cursing under his breath and praying that the stubborn door would give before his shoulder. With each barrage, the hatch gave just a little, the metal latch creaking under the abuse, but it wasn’t enough progress to make the Captain comfortable or hopeful. Time was something Levi was lacking, and what little he had, he was quickly running out of. Still, he had no other choice, pushing through the pain and threat of a dislocated shoulder, especially when he heard the sound of a splintering mop handle as his friend finally completed its dutiful service. Light spilled up the stairs from the now open door below, trailed closely by the sound of hurried feet. Perhaps it was the surge of fear and adrenaline that gave Levi the final boost of strength he needed, but as he rammed his shoulder into the trap door one more time, it finally popped open.

Thank fucking god!

Quickly, Levi hoisted himself up and out of the stairwell, scrambling to his feet and onto the floor of another storeroom, not that he had time to take inventory, for as the Captain stood, a hand grabbed his ankle, a hearty chuckle echoing from below.

“Gotcha!”

The action was automatic, and in response, Levi released a full force kick at his attacker’s jaw, the hard sole of his boot connecting right at the hinge, popping and shattering the bone at its weakest point.

“You got nothing,” Levi felt the need to point out as a muffled scream tumbled down the stairs, allowing the Captain to slam the trap door shut and push some heavy barrels on top of the exit, ensuring the damn thing stayed closed.

Confident he had sealed off the only route out so no one else could follow him, the Captain took a moment to calm himself, letting out a held breath before straightening out his hoodie. He checked his belt pouches and pockets, confirming all his hidden and stolen treasures were still in place. He was almost home free, all he had to do was maneuver the room that lay on the other side of the door, then he’d be out on the main street. Kenny might have been more than a touch crazy, but he wouldn’t be so stupid or suicidal as to continue the pursuit in broad daylight in the middle of a busy city. Levi would be safe, for a while at least, long enough to meet up with his squad and come up with some plan on how to thwart off his mentor. With those thoughts acting as inspiration, as a motivational push of energy, the Captain put on his best civilian expression and prepared to step outside and blend. As long as he could fade into the crowd, he’d be fine. Letting out one more calming breath, Levi twisted the knob and took his first step towards freedom… face first into a barrel of a gun.

“Shit!”

It happened so fast, Levi wasn’t even aware he reacted, diving behind a nearby counter just as the trigger was pulled. The shot was so close, it silenced his hearing for a moment, the bullet grazing the top of his ear. The Captain landed chest first on the floor, dizzy and disorientated, shaking his head to try and clear the deafening ringing. He rolled over in an attempt to get his bearings, or at least establish what kind of location he was in. Looking up, Levi saw bottles. Bottles upon bottles, upon bottles, meaning he was in another bar, and apparently on the serving side to. He could work with that.

Ominously, as Levi’s hearing slowly started to function again, sound fading back in, all he heard was the high pitched clinks of metal hitting metal, like spurs on a pair of boots, as Kenny sauntered up to the patron side of the counter.

“Ivin, get me your cheapest whiskey,” he casually asked, tapping the counter with two of his long, bony fingers. 

From out of nowhere, Levi not sure where the man was hiding due to his size, stepped up a three hundred pound giant of a man, although very little of the bartender's weight had anything to do with fat. No, this human gorilla was all muscle, and it looked that if he were to accidentally sneeze, he’d crush the shot glass he held in his hand. Speaking of, his hand was so large, this Ivin character had to delicately hold the shot glass with two fingers. His other hand fully wrapped around a bottle of whiskey, engulfing the container. He poured the drink sloppily, amber liquid sloshing everywhere, not that Kenny cared. The order now filled, the Goliath slammed the bottle down on the counter with a resounding "thud,” the force of the gesture felt by Levi while still laying on the floor. No longer having to take care of his customer, this giant turned towards the tiny intruder, stiffly leaning over the Captain, the leather of his belt squeaking as he moved.

“Get out.”

“I’d love to,” Levi offered up sarcastically, fighting the urge to roll his eyes but failing miserably. “But I’m preoccupied with more important matters at the moment. I’ll be out of your hair once he’s dead though, promise.”

Ivin huffed and snorted, much like an angry bear, his words a deep, low-pitched growl as he twisted his fingers in the collar of Levi’s hoodie, picking up the Captain easily with one hand. The well-built soldier was nothing more than a wicker basket to this beast.

“My bar, my rules” he snarled, slamming Levi's entire body, face first, onto the counter. Kenny lifted his drink, shooting it back as a devilish smirk curled around the glass while Ivin propelled the soldier forward, all the way to the end of the counter, through all the abandoned glasses, shattering the bottle of cheap whiskey, sliding past his mentor before toppling onto the floor in a disheveled heap. 

Kenny set the shot glass back down on the counter as if the whole event didn’t take place, smiling and saluting his friend behind the counter. “Guess one will have ta do, eh, Ivin?” 

Levi groaned from the floor, forcing his muscles to do as instructed and pick up his battered frame. He was now soaked in alcohol, the bitter substance stinging his eyes. Shards of glass clattered to the floor as he stood, the Captain reaching up to brush off some of the debris that still lingered. His eyes locked with Kenny, a deep seeded anger simmering and bubbling behind his irises.

Ivin stepped up to close the distance, the Goliath barely fitting in the space behind the counter. The giant moved slowly and stiffly as he cracked his knuckles, as if his over developed muscles had no elasticity or flexibility to move any faster. 

“I don’t like him.”

“I know ya don’t, buddy,” Kenny nodded to his barkeep as he stepped up to Levi, leaning down and over the shorter man, mocking him as he pushed up on the brim of his bowler hat with his thumb to get a better look at his caught prey. He huffed with an amused snort. “You’re still a little shit.”

Levi only narrowed his eyes further. He was tired of this shit and refused to continue playing these twisted games.

Catching on to his nephew’s refusal to take the bait, Kenny got back down to business. 

“Are ya ready ta give it back, son?”

“Why do you want it so much?”

“None a yur damn business, an’ ya best keep your nose in yur own britches,” the older man snapped back. 

Levi scoffed in derision. Two could play the cocky asshole game.

“Then the answer is no.”

Kenny sighed and shook his head, rolling it back to look at his giant of a friend. “Did I tell ya he’s a thief?”

A low rumbling growl came from Ivin. “We don’t like thieves.”

“No, we don’t, buddy,” Kenny smiled, crossing his arms over his chest like the smug, arrogant bastard he was. He knew what was coming next, and the sadistic man was more than entertained to sit back and watch the scene play out.

With a long and drawn out roar, Ivin pulled back his monstrous fist and released a full on punch at Levi’s head. Even though the short officer had lightning fast reflexes, it didn’t matter, for the giant moved that slow; however, the gaping hole the bartender's fist left in the wall where the Captain's head used to be was inspiration enough for Levi not to want to get hit by the man. Seeing the attack coming, the soldier tucked his shoulder and threw his body into a forward roll, popping up in a crouched position on the other side of Kenny. Ivin let out another battle cry as he took a step forward, grabbing a chair and hoisting it above his head. With a grunt and a groan, the Goliath flung the furniture in the Captain’s direction, causing Levi to execute another roll as the chair went sailing out the window, shattering the glass onto the street. This time, the soldier landed right behind Kenny, so he took the opportunity to attack unseen, extending one of his legs as Levi initiated a spin, hoping to catch his target off guard in a sweep. Kenny was too observant, jumping backward a half step to avoid the assault, turning to face his nephew with a crooked grin, egging on the younger male.

Seeing his attack fail, still on the ground, Levi used his arms to push himself forward as he kicked out with his hip, delivering a powerful side kick at Kenny’s stomach. Even though the strike landed, it hardly had any effect. It was as if his adversary was expecting the maneuver as callous fingers wrapped around the Captain's ankle. There came a scolding tsk as Kenny shook his head in disappointment.

“I taught ya that move, boy.” Then, the older man spun around, still holding onto Levi’s foot, using the momentum to lift the smaller man off the ground and toss him towards the wall, which just happened to mistakenly be a second window.

Kenny huffed and grumbled to himself as his target left the building.

“Well shit.”

Levi went flying through the window, his body hitting the dirt covered street with a hard thud. He rolled as he landed while every muscle ached and burned. The light from the sun saturated his vision, alerting the Captain that he had finally achieved his goal. He was outside. It was a roundabout way of doing it, but he was finally free from the underground labyrinth. Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, mixture of spite, delirium and bitterness. If Kenny wanted to play, now they could fucking play.

Stiffly, the Captain picked himself up, but this time, he was so enraged and focused, he didn’t even bother dusting himself off. Covered in dirt and other bits of debris, the Survey Corps soldier watched as his mentor sauntered out of the bar, squaring off with him. He watched as those bony fingers twitched in anticipation, aching for their triggers to happily pull. If it was a showdown the old bastard wanted, well then, Levi was more than happy to give it to him.

As the dust began to settle, the two men staring each other down, Levi’s ears heard the familiar sound of winding cables and the shing of drawing blades. He didn’t have to look to know it was Hanji who was approaching, no one else would be that fast or vicious without conferring with him. His squad was good, but they were still green, too new and terrified to act without being given orders first. He waited for the wind to disturb his hair as the scientist approached, giving his command as she passed, unmistakable and precise, the conviction in his voice making it clear this was something Levi needed to do on his own and not to interfere. 

“He’s mine.”


	8. Chapter 8

He was panting heavily, his lungs unable to take in the required amount of oxygen, his chest heaving as he stood in the middle of the abandoned street. Levi’s body was already stiff and sore from his adventure so far, but he pushed the pain out of his mind. The Captain had bigger things to worry about, better things to focus his attention on, and they went by the name of Kenny. Suffering from tunnel vision, his usually confined emotions swelling to the surface, all Levi could see was his mentor. Kenny stood across the way from him, the dust settling around the older man as he gave the Captain a taunting grin, the sadistic mother fucker having too much fun with his twisted game. Levi was usually a level-headed individual, able to keep his cool under even the most dire of circumstances, but after seeing his mentor for the first time in over twenty years, the man who abandoned him without a word or explanation, the man he thought was dead, the soldier’s steadfast resolve began to crack. It took years of training, this ability to remain calm and logical, although being naturally born apathetic certainly helped, but in that particular moment, all that effort went right out the window. With the sorry son of a bitch who left him to rot in the Underground standing in front of him, the man who taught him the harsh lesson of how devastating hope can be, all Levi could see was the color red. He had waited years for this moment, to give the older man a piece of his mind, and now that Kenny was right there, the Captain had nothing to say... or at least nothing his blade couldn’t say for him.

Reaching behind to the small of his back, to one of the many hidden knives on his person, Levi unsheathed the weapon, the silver of the blade glinting in the glaring sun. Nothing else mattered in that moment as the Captain took a prideful step forward, his shoulders squared and pulled back, his spine tall and straight, his hand gripping the hilt with white knuckles. This was going to end here and now. No more games. If Kenny wanted a fight, now that they were on even ground, then by god, Kenny was going to get one. Levi wasn’t a boy anymore, and it was time to show his mentor everything he had learned... without him. It was time to show that heartless bastard he didn’t need him, that he never needed him, and he did just fine on his own, just like Kenny taught him. 

Slowly, Levi put one foot in front of the other, each step becoming a little faster and more eager. As he advanced towards his adversary, the soldier’s body started to pitch forward, making his predatory walk more streamline, more dangerous. There was a deep seriousness in his cold steel eyes, the Captain’s lips down turned into a vicious snarl. His knife was held out at this side, fingers twitching in anticipation at the thought of tasting blood, and not just any blood, Kenny’s blood. Oh how they wanted to taste that bastard’s blood. He could already feel the slick silky moisture slip between his fingers, and the warmth of the splattered crimson across his cheek as he slit the older man’s throat. Levi had envisioned this moment many times before, consumed by it when he was younger. He had almost given up on the dream as he strode into becoming middle aged, but apparently, that was premature. The soldier thought so much time had passed that surely, he had gotten over the events of his childhood, and maybe he did, but when it came to Kenny, apparently not. 

By the time Levi reached the halfway point, which was only four steps in reality, the Captain’s lips had cemented themselves into a contorted and twisted sneer. There were too many things dragged up, too many forgotten memories all at once. To cope, his mouth started to open in anticipation of releasing some of this built up tension in the form of a vocal response, a battle cry perhaps. He was like a boiling kettle, overflowing and steaming with rage, and the soldier was ready to pop.

He was going to kill Kenny no matter what.

Levi took another step forward, his adrenaline pumping, his heart racing, ready for the impending battle when from behind him, the Captain heard two loud explosions, like the familiar sound of fired charges from a flare gun. His suspicion was confirmed soon, for as he continued to stalk forward, two plumes of smoke came into his vision, flying on a horizontal plane past him, one on each side, one red, one green. That wasn’t all though, right behind each fired shot, before the smoke had a chance to swell and disburse, came the familiar blur of Survey Corps soldiers, the green of their cloak fluttering in the wind, flapping the Wings of Freedom as Mikasa and Sasha sailed past him. Their weapons were drawn, their swords pulled back and poised to strike, following the trajectory of each expanding spray of color. Levi watched as the two flares hit their target in the chest, which happened to be Kenny, before filling the area with a swirl of intermixing shades, the smoke combining and swirling to make various tones of a new color, laying down a curtain of cover as sounds of battle filled the officer’s ears as the girls used the opportunity to attack. 

No! 

Kenny was his, god damn it, no one else’s. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see, he’d find Kenny in this mess. So help him, he’d find that son of a bitch. No one was going to kill that bastard but him. He had waited too long for this moment. 

Those were Levi’s last thoughts before he felt an invading warmth snake under each arm, a tight grip latching around each shoulder as the Captain’s feet were lifted off the ground without his permission.

What the fuck?!

Levi was hoisted up, soaring over his mentor’s location as he climbed higher in altitude, the familiar whirl of reeling cables echoing in his head. Wind was ruffling his hair with the rushing speed at which he was moving, and immediately, the Captain knew what happened, and he was not happy. It was only natural for him to fight back, to twist and turn in his kidnappers’ grip, which is exactly what this was... kidnapping. No matter the intentions, Levi gave no consent to be removed from the battle field, and this was expressly going against his wishes, no... his orders. Those damn fucking brats. There was going to be hell to pay if they didn’t put him down right this instant. As such, Levi continued to flail as best he could, trying to free himself from the unwanted situation. The longer he stayed in their grasp, the farther away Kenny would get, and that wasn’t acceptable. So the officer snarled and growled, his head snapping from side to side as he tried to see through the smoke who was responsible, who was going to be the first to die, and to assess just how far away Kenny was getting.

“Captain... s-stop struggling,” came a familiar, strained groan from his left.

“Ya know...,” was another familiar, worn tone to his right. “For a short guy, he’s heavier than he looks.”

Jean and Connie. 

So those were the first volunteers who had stepped forward to die. How commendable. How brave. How stupid. 

“What are you doing?!” the Captain vehemently snapped. “Put me the fuck down! That’s a fucking order!”

Jean groan as the older man in his arms continued to pivot, the youth wrestling to keep his grip on his superior, and of course maintain his path of travel, which was becoming exceedingly difficult. 

“Sorry, sir, but you’re not in charge at the moment.”

What?! Levi was flabbergasted. Did Jean just openly defy him? Since when did these little shits get so bold?

“I’m the god damn Captain!”

As the conversation ensued, the officer still grappling with his mutinous subordinates, the trio began to rock and shake, the sporadic thrashing causing the cables to jerk and sway, making their current path unstable. The situation was quickly becoming volatile; however, if they crashed, Levi could break free and run back to fulfill his goal and wet his tongue by partaking in his long forgotten dream. 

“Where the hell is the cart,” Connie cursed under his breath, not paying attention to the Captain, the young man’s eyes trying to scan through the cover of smoke they created. He’d let Jean deal with the current situation while he looked for their mode of escape. He wasn’t the best with words anyway.

“You said while you were away, Armin was in charge,” Jean pointed out as he continued to fight to keep hold of his superior. “You told him to have multiple exit strategies.” The boy’s grip was starting to loosen and falter. “You told him to confer with me if he needed help,” Jean sounded rather bitter about that, although there was an underlying sense of smugness in his words. “Well this is what we came up with, and until we regroup, we stick to the plan.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like that answer.

“You’re too important, and we can’t lose you over something so stupid.”

He didn’t like that answer either.

“There it is!”

And with that, the arguing group took a sharp nose dive, the sudden drop in elevation silencing any retort the Captain may have had, ending the conversation. They were coming in at a high rate of speed, and desperate fingers dug into Levi’s arms with a bruising force as the two squad members fought to maintain their hold. The two young men failed, no longer able to keep their grasp on the superior officer. Finally free from his confines, Levi was dropped, falling the last two feet into the moving cart before both Jean and Connie crashed on top of him, the younger men unable to control their landing due to the compromised flight conditions. The three soldiers became a tangled mess of arms and legs, Levi wrestling to throw his subordinates off of him as he scrambled towards the edge of the cart. Between the dust and the smoke, he couldn’t see anything, but he knew Kenny still had to be out there; the bastard couldn’t have gone far. 

“Are you guys ok?” came the concerned, higher pitched tone of Armin, who was focusing on driving the cart, snapping the reins as they moved to the next phase of the plan, which was getting the hell out of there now that the package was delivered.

Nearly foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog, no longer having any patience for the fun and games, Levi turned to Jean, focusing all his anger on the poor boy as he twisted his fists in the youth’s collar, lifting the taller male off the ground in an impressive and intimidating fashion.

“Give me your gear.” 

Jean hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard as he accepted the consequences for his action, standing fast in his decision, shaking his head in the negative. 

“No.”

“Give me your fucking gear!”

The boy paled, but still, Jean shook his head no, bracing for any repercussion his superior was going to unleash on him. He still wasn’t going to change his mind.

Levi snarled and threw the moralistic kid to the ground before turning to the next available target. He knew how pointless it was to argue with a self-imposed hero who thought he was doing the right thing. Again, a good quality for a leader, but damn was it annoying.

Changing his focus, the Captain turned to the other male who wasn’t currently driving the cart.

“Give me your gear.”

Connie snorted and smirked, falling back on his butt to sit casually, but still ready to fight back if need be. 

“No can do, sir. I suggest ya sit your ass down and enjoy the ride.”

Oh, Levi was not happy, not one bit, which was apparent by the fire of burning brimstone that rested behind those steel blue hues. The Captain had transcended to a new level of anger.

Fine. If these little shits were going to defy him, if they weren’t going to give him their gear, he’d have to catch up with Kenny the old fashioned way... by walking. Levi’s decision was made, and without saying a word, the Captain turned and headed towards the rear of the cart, body language making his intentions clear and unmistakable. He was going to jump.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jean cried out, rushing to grab the older soldier be the arm, a vain attempt to hold the officer back. “We just risked our lives to save you. Are you insane?”

A valid question, but Levi didn’t care, nor did he respond, he just kept moving forward, the crouching Connie having to lunge towards one of the Captain’s legs, grabbing on to try and help his comrade stop the crazed man. The determined soldier continued on his intended path of travel, the extra weight and resistance seeming to do nothing to slow him down. 

“I can’t hold him,” Connie whined in desperation.

“Neither can I,” Jean groaned, battling to stay on his feet with the rocking and bucking cart as he scuffled with the Captain to keep him from leaving in an effort that was proving to be futile.

The situation was quickly getting out of hand, and there was nothing Levi’s squad could do to make him see reason. The Captain’s sights were set, and there wasn’t anything anyone could do to stop him from achieving his long awaited goal. Well... all but one. From out of nowhere, there was a loud thump, the cart dipping and bouncing from the unexpected addition of weight as Hanji suddenly appeared in front of Levi, pressing her palms to her comrade’s chest.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” the logic imbued woman scolded. “Get a hold of yourself, Ackerman.” 

It was never a good sign when the scientist used his surname, the jarring, harsh tones catching the livid Captain’s attention. It was enough to break through his clouded rage, making Levi stop. He was still seething, he was still livid, but he respected Hanji enough to at least hear her out. After everything the two had been through together, throughout the years of watching each other’s backs, he at least owed her that much, although whether the soldier chose to stay was still up for debate.

“Outta my way, Hanji.”

“No,” she stubbornly replied, standing firmly in his way.

Oh, she was frustrating.

“Fucking move,” the officer snarled in warning. “He’s still out there.”

“No,” Hanji replied in protest, blocking the Captain’s every attempt to push past her, which Levi was putting every effort into doing. “Not until you tell me who this ‘he’ is.”

The officer was quickly growing irritated, the scientist thwarting his every attempt to leave the cart, which was only making the already angry man more agitated, causing him to snap his jaws like a vicious, wild dog.

“I’m going to kill him!”

Hanji sighed, her tone relaxing a bit as they continued to make their getaway, the horses starting to pull them out of the smoke, meaning they were reaching the point of no return. All she needed to do was stall until her friend came to that same realization.

“You’re gunna kill a lotta people, Levi. Why is this one so special?”

It didn’t take long for the Captain to come to the same conclusion that Hanji did, his vision starting to see through the haze at how far they had come. He knew the scientist was right, she was usually right, but that didn’t make things better. He was going to calm down, eventually, but right now, knowing this lifelong awaited opportunity was slipping through his fingers, the male reverted to a snarky, bitter teenager.

“Because, just get out of my way!”

“Because why?” she demanded, not letting up, her stance firm and unmoving.

Looking off into the distance and over Hanji’s shoulder, now fully beginning to leave the smoke, Mikasa and Sasha emerging from the cloud of color to patrol the rear on their ODM gear, Levi knew it was time to concede. Considering the speed at which the cart was traveling, even in his enraged and emotional state, the stubborn soldier could no longer ignore the fact that they were too far away for him to head back. He had missed his opportunity. With that realization, Levi fell to his knees in frustration, his hands clenched tight on his thighs in anger as he tipped his head up towards the sky. He took a few deep calming breaths, his chest heaving with heavy pants, which did absolutely nothing to soothe his nerves. His body was shaking from all the rage, but Levi closed his eyes, still trying to hold off his boiling anger. It was no use though, no matter what he did; it was just too much. There were too many years of forgotten and buried feelings at the gate, beating against the wall that once held them back. The cracks from the unrelenting assault were starting to give, and, no longer able to hold on, the dam finally broke. Letting out a blood curdling yell, Levi unleashed a thunderous punch at the bottom of the cart to vent his pent up and heightened emotions, the splintering wood nipping at his flesh and breaking the skin. Those around the Captain winced, not just at the volume, but at the intensity of the display, his cry resonating deep in their bones.

“Keeennnny!!!”

This wasn’t over.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been an exhausting evening and by the time Hanji and Levi’s squads made it back to their makeshift hideout, the tiny cabin in the middle of the woods, capital of Middle of Nowhere, the Captain was ready for a nap.  His body was spent, both physically and emotionally, but there was no rest for the wicked.  Taking only a small crust of bread and some water to replenish his energy supply, the soldier pressed on, gathering his squad of shitty brats, as well as Hanji and Moblit for a quick debriefing.  A quick debriefing that was anything but that.  Despite how many times Levi attempted to deflect the questions about who this elusive “Kenny” was, someone kept bringing the topic of conversation back to the sore subject.  If it wasn’t Hanji, it was Jean.  If it wasn’t Jean, it was Armin.  If it wasn’t Armin it was one of the others from the peanut gallery.  It was exhausting, but no matter how hard he tried, the Captain was thwarted at every turn.   He did his best to distract the nagging Hanji with the mysterious syringe found in the hidden compartment, which did work, but quickly Jean stepped up to be a thorn in the officer’s side, using his sarcasm to point out how bits of information didn’t line up.  The boy had good intuition, too good actually, and although Levi wanted to pat the young man on the back for his observational skills and information gathering techniques, he also needed the obnoxious do-gooder to back off.  There were things the Captain wasn’t ready to share, things that Levi needed to sort out for himself first before he divulged them with the rest of the group.  This caused to two stubborn males to butt heads and before things got out of hand, Armin flew in with logic and reason, asking the same questions but in a more tactful manor.  Levi knew what was going on, he wasn’t dumb, but due to the blonde’s softer nature, it was easier to push him off.  Having respect for his squad, he did share a bit more before putting the kids to bed, a sort of consolation for their efforts, trust and concern, but it was nothing of real value.  Just the same information repackaged to look more valuable and enticing.  A tactic the Captain learned while living in the Underground, the art of rephrasing information, or lack thereof, to make it sound more important than it really was.  It was a useful survival skill that still, apparently, had some use to this day. 

With the group dismissed and distracted by diner, Levi was finally able to sneak away to conduct his own investigation, finding a secluded spot behind the barn, a place where he wouldn’t be disturbed and where no one could see him, even from afar.  He wanted privacy, need privacy, both to recoup and to think.  There was too much to process.  The last time he saw Kenny was when he was eight years old, over twenty-five years ago.  He had no idea why the man left, his mentor just up and leaving him for what seemed like no reason.  Levi always assumed he wasn’t good enough, or that perhaps the killer finally caught the wrong end of a knife.  Although the Captain wanted to believe the later, he knew the crazy old bastard to be more resilient and stubborn than that, which left only the first option.  Deep down he knew Kenny had to be alive, and for the longest time Levi expected his mentor to show back up.  It took years not to jump at the sight of every bowler hat he saw in the crowd, but as time went on, the weight of hope crushed his dreams and the Captain gave up on the idea.  Kenny was either dead or he just didn’t care, it was a simple as that.  There was no other logical explanation for the man’s absence and Levi had come to accept that.  The soldier was mostly an apathetic individual, so the heart crushing thoughts and ideas weren’t as upsetting as they would be to a normal person, for Levi they were just mere facts.  Plain and simple, nothing to be argued with.  When he was younger, before he had moved on, Levi was angry, the only real emotion he felt on a semi-consistent basis, but he got over it.  There was no point in dwelling on the things you can’t change.  You accept and move on.  Life doesn’t stop to pick you up, life doesn’t give you a moment to catch your breath, it just keeps moving, pulling you along like a strong undertow, bashing your head against the rocks if you’re too stupid to not right yourself.  He gave up on the idea of finding answers, blowing out the flame of his curiosity and shutting the door, but for the first time in twenty-five years, a spark ignited the long forgotten wick.

Looking down, Levi examined the letters in his hands, the soft folded paper he found stashed away with the mysterious box.  These were important enough to be locked away making him wonder what lay inside.  The paper was tinted a light pink, a very delicate and feminine color, something that very much reminded him of his mother, what memories of her still remained anyway.  Her name was written on the outside in a contrasting scribble, the letters sharp and jagged.  He ran his fingers across the lettering almost expecting to pull back to find his fingers covered in blood, slashed to ribbons from the razor like scratches, but nothing of the sort happened, making him curious if the imagery was perhaps an omen.  Should he be reading these?  Did these pages hold the answers he had been searching for all these years?  If they did, after all this time, did he still want to know?  Was this a good idea?  The Captain shook his head, not believing in such nonsense.  He was being silly, still, he hesitated a moment, thinking back to his mother.  Levi still loved her, the only emotion other than anger he allowed himself to experience from time to time.  Despite dying so long ago, the Captain never forgot his mother, treasuring what little time he had with her.  It might have been short, but it was enough.  Through the years the warmth of her touch still comforted him, never leaving him, and at his darkest times, it was this warmth that kept him alive.  It was this loving light that guided Kuchel’s son even after her death, bringing her child back to the surface from the depths even the devil dared not to tread.  Levi missed her even to this day, but again, there was no point in dwelling.  You can’t change the past, you can only live with it. 

Taking a deep breath, not sure what to expect, Levi opened the first letter.

 

**_Hey Kuchel,_ **

**_It’s me... Kenny.  Ya remember me? I came ta see ya the other day, but I didn’t ask for nothin’, I jus’ wanted ta talk.  Ya called me a liar then punched me in the face. That’s my girl. But really... I’d been looking for ya for a while so I’m glad I found ya.  Ya got no damn idea how hard it was, but what do those pompous businessmen say? Persistence is the key? That it pays off in the end? I never really believed that horse shit, but I guess they were right in this case.  Imagine that? But yeah, again, I’m sorry for leavin’ ya when I did. I din know shit was gunna get fucked up like this, but honestly, even if I did, it wouldn’t a changed anythin’. I’m not a good person, never was an’ never will be.  Got no interest in bein’ one either. But anyway... look, I know ya dun wanna hear it, but I’m gunna get ya outta there. I don’t know when, an’ I dun know how, but I will. Promise. Don’t get me wrong, it ain’t ‘bout guilt, couldn’t give a rats ass about that stinky old hogwash, it’s about takin’ care a family.  It’s the one good thing I picked up from the old man. Speakin’ of... grandad’s dead, he passed by the time I got back from seein’ ya. You an’ me... we’re the only ones left, although there’s a clan out East I hear, but... yeah. There’s some shit the old man told me that I... well... I dun really believe... but apparently the Ackermans... there’s somethin’ different about ‘em.  It’s just... well... nah. Ya know what, dun worry ‘bout it darlin’. Ya jus’ worry about keepin’ clean, alright?_ **

**_~~Kenny_ **

 

It was cryptic, but there were a few things that stood out to the Captain, like the mention of the Ackermans, yet it wasn’t nearly enough information to come to any sort of conclusion.  It was strange Kenny was talking to his mother as if they knew each other, but how could that be if he was just trick?  Again, there wasn’t enough information so Levi flipped the letter to the back of the stack and opened the next, continuing on.

****

**_Kuchel,_ **

**_Din I tell ya not ta be stupid?  Didn’t I tell ya ta keep clean? So what the fuck is this shit?  I realize it can be a side effect of the job but... ya dun gotta keep it?  Hell, ya dun even gotta go through with it either. I know a guy, he’ll take care a it for ya.  Dun worry about the cost, I’ll take care a that too, just... its gotta be hard enough for ya down there on yur own, ya dun need another fuckin’ mouth ta feed, especially one that can’t take care a itself.  No offense, darlin’ but... are ya fuckin’ stupid? I know I asked ya that before an’ ya punched me an’ kicked me out but... I gotta ask it again... are ya? Are ya, babe? You’ll listen ta me wont, ya? A brat ain’t gunna make yur life better, it’s gunna make it worse._ **

**_~~ Kenny_ **

****

This time Levi had to do a double take, needing to reread the letter again to fully process what was going on.  Was Kenny talking about... him?  Again, things were cryptic but what else could he be talking about?  As far as the Captain knew he was his mother’s only child, so this had to be about him... right?  If it was, why did Kenny care so much?  Was that old bastard in love with his mother?  Was he jealous?  Were his feelings for Kuchel the reason he took Levi under his wing?  The officer shook his head to clear and refocus his mind.  No matter the answers, it didn’t change the fact Kenny knew about him from the start.  It also didn’t change the fact that Kenny hated him from the moment he heard about him, even before he was born.  For some reason that humored Levi, making the soldier smirk to himself.  Still, if Kenny didn’t want him born in the first place, why didn’t he just leave him to die the day he found Kuchel dead?  It would have been that easy.  He could have just turned his back and walked away.  No, there was a reason, a reason Kenny stayed, a reason Kenny kept him alive.  There had to be.  Something was still missing, something Levi couldn’t put his finger on yet.  He needed to know, so the Captain pressed on with haste, quickly opening the next letter.

 

**_Kuchel,_ **

**_I din mean ta scare ya, darlin’.  It’s just... being Christmas an’ all, I guess I got bit by the holiday bug but... I wanted ta see ya.  Seems only right considerin’, ya know? ‘sides, last time we saw each other we didn’t leave on the best a terms.  I wanted ta give ya a small peace offerin’, a way of apologizin’, not that I did anythin’ wrong mind, but the old man always said that’s what needs ta be done sometimes.  Never took him seriously on the matter, thought it was all bullshit, but... I wanna do right by ya, so I wanted ta try. That’s what family is suppose ta do, right? It’s a new concept for me, so ya gotta let me know if I’m doin’ it right, babe._ **

**_Anyway, again, I din mean ta scare ya, you were just screamin’ bloody murder.  I heard ya all the way down the hall. I wasn’t gunna let anyone touch ya, not while I was there, so I acted.  Murderin’ ain’t nothin’ new ta me. I do it for fun, a hobby really, but I’ve never had ta do it ta protect someone else.  When I came bustin’ in, kickin’ down the door and hollarin’ I wasn’t really thinking. I was ready ta kill the entire room, but then I saw all the blood, an’ the mess and... well... I froze.  I’m used ta endin’ life, not watchin’ it come inta this world. To be honest, I was just gunna turn around an’ leave. Seemed like a personal moment, but the bitch wit’ ya wouldn’t let me. When she pulled me over an’ told me ta catch, I didn’t know what ta do.  I din have time to react, it all happened jus’ like that. Ruined my favorite shirt and vest by the way._ **

**_That woman... she knows I ain’t the father, right?  I tried ta make that clear, but I dun know if she was listenin’.  She seemed kinda... busy, ya know._ **

**_By the way, is it alright that it din cry?  Aren’t these things suppose ta cry when they come out?  It just sorta... stared at me. I dun think it likes me.  Granted, I was afraid ta do anythin’ with it. It’s... it’s... so small.  I didn’t think they were that small... an’ delicate. It fit in both my hands.  I felt like I was gunna break it. I dun know if I was the best person to be holdin’ it first.  My hands are so dirty, so tainted, seems like a waste to ruin it so early on. I wouldn’t wanna rub off on it or anythin’.  Even with the little fuckin’ thing in my arms, I was still steadfast in my conviction that it was a bad idea, but darlin’... when I saw ya take him an’ hold him, that smile on yur face... I...  I couldn’t help but change my mind. Maybe ya were right. Maybe it won’t be such a bad thing if he makes ya so happy. As long as ya keep smilin’ like that, well... I’ll support ya._ **

**_So then... what’s that make me?  Is it an Uncle? Hard ta fuckin’ believe ain’t it._ **

**_~~ Kenny_ **

**_P.S. – I fucking forgot... did ya get the tea set I left ya?  I know it ain’t much, that it’s real simple an’ plain, but I know it’s more than ya got already... or at least it was.  Ya completely trumped my gift, doll._ **

  

Uncle?

Wait...Kenny was his Uncle?

Kenny was his fucking Uncle?

That son of a bitch was his blood?

He was actually related to that mother fucker?!

Not only that, Kenny was there for his birth?  The first person to hold him in fact?!

No.  No, that couldn’t be true.  It couldn’t.  No fucking way.  

Levi was in a state of shock.  After all the years of theorizing his mentor’s actions, after trying to figure out why the serial killer took him in, after trying to decipher why Kenny left him, never once, not even in a million years did it cross the Captain’s mind that he was actually related to the man.  How was that possible? 

Better yet, if that was the case, how could he just abandon him in the Underground like that?

Sure, knowing Kenny was his Uncle was an answer, but it created so many other questions it did Levi no good.  These new revelations didn’t satisfy anything, especially his curiosity, it only made things worse.  He wanted to know more, needed to know more.  There were still several more letters to go, and with hopes he’d find out more information, useful information, information he wanted to know, the Captain pressed on.

 

**_Hey Kuchel,_ **

**_Sorry I haven’t been around again.  I’ve been lookin’ inta some shit the old man said.  Figured it was finally time ta put what he said ta the test.  I’ve been runnin’ some leads an’ I found the fucker I was lookin’ for.  I thought it’d be easy ta take care a him. That I’d kill ‘im just like everyone else an’ that’d be that, but… Kuchel… I hate ta admit it but… he was stronger than me.  That ain’t ever happened before. No joke, doll. I was at his mercy. He could have crushed me like that, like the shit eating bug I am.  I’ll only admit this ta you, but… I panicked. It’s the first time I thought I was gunna die and I realized… I dun wanna.  I thought a you, an’ granddad, and… yur boy. I’m not sure why. Kinda freaked me out a bit, more than realizing I was gunna die, but… yeah… skippin’ that._ **

**_So I was at this guys mercy right?  He could a crushed me like a bug an’ ya know what he did?  I swear on yur brat, Kuchel… he let me go an’ then bowed to me. To me, Kuchel!  Can ya believe it?  He knew who I was and he asked for forgiveness. What the shit, right?  I din really believe in this feud ta begin with, I wasn’t sure why I was tryin’ ta kill him other than killin’ MPs had become borin’, but… I dun know, Sis, somethin’ he said, it got ta me.  I actually started listenin’ to him, an’ again, what he was sayin’ made sense. What he was talkin’ ‘bout, it lined up with the old man said an’ I kinda liked what he was tryin’ ta do. Maybe it was just the way he said it, but either way I’ve been killin’ an’ murderin’ my whole life, it’s gotten a lil boring ta be honest.  There’s no more sport in it. So when he offered me a job, well… I took it. Maybe it’ll be fun for a while.  I miss havin’ fun, darlin’._ **

**_Basically what I’m sayin’ is just give me a lil time an’ I’ll have you an’ yur kid outta there soon enough._ **

**_~~Kenny_ **

**** ****

The Captain didn’t really understand this letter, not knowing Kenny’s past, but one thing stood out, the bastard had every intention of taking both him and his mother out of the Underground.  If that was the case, if that was his goal from the start, then what the fuck happened?  Why did Kenny leave him behind?  If he meant so much to him, why did Kenny just turn his back?  If he cared so much about family, how could he do that?

Levi was starting to get angry. 

 

**_Kuchel…_ **

**_D_ ** **_amn it, Kuchel… why?_ **

**_Ya could a said somethin’.  Ya shoulda said somthin’! I would a done what I could to get ya better.  I know I ain’t been around a lot, that this new job has kept me busy an’ away, not that I was ever around a lot, but I woulda taken care a ya.  I’ve always wanted ta take care a ya. Why’d ya gotta go an’ get sick? Not jus’ sick. Sick an’ then die on me. What the hell am I supposed ta do now?_ **

**_By the way, I dun know how long ya were dead before I came ‘round, but… yur son… he’s a stubborn little shit.  He was still alive, barely. Looked like a walkin’ skeleton, but he was hangin’ on. Hangin’ on well enough ta give me attitude by the way.  He’s very… blunt. Maybe it’s ‘cause ya jus’ died an all, but… he dun really got a lot a emotion in ‘im. An’ I know he ain’t that old, but… his eyes… they’re so cold, it gives my skin a shiver.  An’ darlin’, considering the shit I’ve done, that’s sayin’ something. I dun mean ta upset ya so close ta yur death and all, but that boy ain’t right._ **

**_Ha!  Like I’m one ta fuckin’ talk._ ** ****

**_I guess that dun matter though.  It ain’t like I’m gunna turn him away, he is an Ackerman after all.  I’ll fatten him up an’ teach the lil shit a thing or two, make sure he can take care a ‘imself before I move on.  I promise ya Kuchel, ta my dyin’ breath, as my last promise ta ya, ta make up for all the wrongs I did ya, I won’t let yur boy die._ ** ****

**_Rest in peace, Sis.  Yur brother’s gunna make it all better._ **

**_~~Kenny_ **

****

Again, Levi was stuck in a state of disbelief, his fingers clenching the soft pink paper in his grasp, not even realizing he was wrinkling and creasing the delicate fibers as his brain slowly processed what he just read, his heart eventually dropping to the pit of his stomach.

Kenny promised his mother he’d take care of him? 

He promised to right all his wrongs he did onto Kuchel? 

For a moment Levi felt a sorrow start to overtake him, reverting back to a scared little boy, alone and abandoned in the Underground.  Weak and helpless.  A wetness started to collect on the rim of his eyes, the unfiltered emotions all too fresh from the reopened wound.

No.

The Captain pushed the uncomfortable feelings aside, opening the flood gate of his anger, an emotion he was familiar and comfortable with, an emotion he could cope with.

Ok, so Kenny made a promise to his dead mother.  A fat lot of good that did.  Sure, the officer was still alive, sure he got out of the Underground, sure he was now the Captain of the Survey Corps., but that had nothing to do with Kenny.  No, Levi did that all on his own, by himself, and with no one’s help.  He didn’t need anybody, especially fucking Kenny.  And how dare that asshole break his promise to his mother!  Ok, fine.  He didn’t care if Kenny tossed him away, that didn’t matter, especially not now, but what was really getting to the Captain, what he was using to stoke the fire of hatred, was the disrespect to his mother.  Not just his mother, but his dead mother.

How dare that son of a bitch! 

With a snarl and a renewed focus, Levi continued on.

 

**_Hey Kuchel,_ **

**_Yur son... he’s... boy, doll... he’s somethin’ else.  I dun know what he is, but he sure ain’t normal, that’s for damn sure.  I dun know how he was wit’ you, but with me, he’s damn near emotionless.  When he’s killin’ shit his face is jus’ blank.  No reaction, doll.  Hell, I ain’t an emotional guy either, but I still feel somethin’ when I’m slicin’ an’ dicin’, even if it is a good feelin’, which I know it ain’t suppose ta be.  It jus’ makes me worried, an’ I dun like worryin’ ‘bout shit.  He’s good with a knife though, real good, specially fur someone his age.  Hell, his little hands can barely fit ‘round the fuckin’ thing, but he still manages.   Ha!  I dun dare say it’s cute watchin’ ‘im cut shit up ‘cause that’d be an insult ta both a us, but... well, ya get the idea._ **

**_The boy’s learnin’ fast too, real damn fast... with everythin’.  Faster than the grown military men I’ve been trainin’ for work.  It’s gotta be the Ackerman blood.  What else could it be?  ...ya better hope its Ackerman blood otherwise ya got a freak on yur hand.  Nah... I shouldn’t say that.  Face it, either way he’s a freak, one way is jus’ a freak with an’ explanation.  As long as ya love him, what’s it matter, right?  He’s yur freak an’ that’s all I need ta know.  But darlin’... that’s not all that ain’t right wit’ ‘im.  He’s dun near obsessive ‘bout certain things, like... things bein’ neat an’ clean.  He chases after me wit’ that stone cold face a his, pickin’ up after me, puttin’ things away, glarin’ at me the whole time.  It’s fuckin’ unnervin’.  I mean, I’m Kenny the fuckin’ Ripper an’ this little shit’s got me freaked out.  That ain’t right, doll.  That ain’t right._ **

**_Anyway, ya should be proud, Sis.  Despite his creepiness, ya got a fine young boy.  He’s fast, agile, deadly, and fuckin’ smart.  Too damn smart if ya ask me.  Smarter than I’ll ever be.  Fuck, Kuchel, there might even be a chance that someday he’ll best me.  I mean that’s a huge “if,” but if I squint my eyes an’ look real hard, I could see it happenin’.  Basically, he’s gunna be fine, ‘specially once I save enough money ta get him top side._ **

**_Dun ya worry, babe, jus’ like I promised, he’s gunna be fine._ **

**_~~Kenny_ **

     

What the fuck was this shit? 

Was Kenny seriously bragging about him? 

Did that mean he was proud of him? 

And... Kenny was still planning taking him out of the Underground?

Not only was Levi angry, but now he was confused.  His mind was a mixture of conflicting emotions, a swirling concoction of fleeting hopes and dreams combined with raw rage and bitterness, sprinkled with forgotten insecurities and topped with a guilty sense of long needed approval.  It was all too much at once and with the soldier already being worn thin from the events of that day, the officer was finding it difficult to keep things together.  He needed to keep it together, he had to.  In an effort to take back control, the Captain blinked his eyes a few times and made a conscious effort to relax his clenched fists.  He could do this.  There were still more letters to read, still more he needed to know, still too many unanswered questions.

Levi opened the next one.  

 

**_Kuchel, darlin’..._ ** ****

**_Ya been avenged taday.  Ya can finally rest in peace, but I wanted ta let ya know, it wasn’t by my hand.  Yur boy did it.  He did it for you, for his Mama, and damn Sis, it... it... it was impressive.  The man was easily twice his size, if not more, but the little shit took him down without even breakin’ a sweat.  Hell, the fucker din even know what hit ‘im.  Before the asshole knew it, he was on the ground an a knife was at his throat.  Yur boy... he had such strength as he held ‘im up, his grip on that shit eaters collar firm and solid, jus’ like I taught ‘im.  He was applyin’ steady pressure wit’ the blade as he talked too, jus’ enough to break the surface an’ make ‘im bleed.  Jus’ enough ta scare him an’ make him listen, jus’ enough ta make the shit head take ‘em seriously.  It was better than textbook, babe, it was somethin’ else.  It’s the subtle nuances, those little extra touches that make fine art, an’ let me tell ya, Kuchel, it was beautiful.  I finally saw that sparkle in his eye too.  He looked alive fur once, like somethin’ finally clicked.  I was so... so... I dun know what I was.  All I know was right at the best part, when he finally slit yur pimps throat, somethin’ happened, somethin’ inside a me.  Something in my chest began ta swell and I felt a wash a somethin’ come over me.  My whole body started ta tingle, all startin’ from that one point in my chest.  It was so intense, this foreign feelin’, that I started smilin’ like a lunatic. I couldn’t help myself.  Although I can’t say it was a bad feelin’, but not knowin’ what it was, I din like it.  To be honest, it scared me an’ freaked me the fuck out._ **

**_I’m not sure why I did it, but at that point I turned ‘round an’ I left.  I dun think he saw me, but I jus’ realized I had nothin’ more ta teach the little shit.  He knew all he needed ta know.  He’d be a man soon enough, which is all I was there ta do.  It’s not like I was lookin’ for family.  I’m a lone wolf.  I dun need nobody, which is what I taught ‘im, so he’s gunna be fine.  Kuchel, he’s gunna be fine.  He is... ain’t he?_ **

**_What the fuck am I thinkin’?  I ain’t no damn father, I’m a god damn killer.  Why are these thoughts even in my head?  I like killin’.  I like fuckin’ killin’!  I can’t be a role model.  What good can I teach that boy?  I’m nothin’ but shit an’ death an’ depraved evil.  No, it’s better he learn the world for himself.  If he wants out, he’ll have ta do it himself.  If I give ‘im this money, if I buy his way out, it’ll only make ‘im soft.  ‘sides, I got my own shit ta take care of.  I can’t have no pip squeak freak chasin’ after me.  I got my own problems, I can’t be takin’ care of a little shit, I got too much ta do.  No, he’s gotta learn ta do shit himself.  He’s gotta learn ta be a man, to not need anyone.  He’ll survive that way.  Yeah, he’ll survive jus’ fine.  He dun need me.  He’s better off._ **

**_Ain’t that right, Kuchel?_ **

**_He dun need me.  I ain’t no father anyway.  He’ll be better off on his own._ **

**_Right, babe?_ ** ****

**_He dun need me._ **

**_Right?_ **

**_... darlin’?_ ** ****

**_Please Sis... tell me I’m right..._ **

****

Unable to control himself anymore, his resolve finally breaking, Levi’s hands began to shake and as he read the letter, and as the Captain got to the end, a drop of wetness appeared on the paper, quickly followed by another, then another.  The salty liquid was absorbed into the fibers, spreading until there was no more moisture to give, until all that remained was a lingering, forever changed splotch of paper, just like the embittered hatred that finally consumed the Captain.  Standing there stiff as a board, his entire body quivering, the tears that fell weren’t of sadness, nor were they of joy, they were of pure unfiltered rage and anger. 

Kenny left him out of fear.

Kenny felt something for him, some familial attachment, and the fucker turn tail and ran. 

Kenny had the money to get him out, right there in his hand, but the fucker just turned around and left.  

Levi’s own flesh and blood left him to rot in the Underground, left him, an eight year old boy, to fend for himself.

Levi was nothing more than a broken promise left behind.

Why?  

It was all because Kenny was too chicken shit to accept responsibility, too scared to man up to be a father.  He didn’t have to be a father.  He didn’t have to be an Uncle.  He didn’t have to do anything accept let the child stay.  But no, Kenny couldn’t even to do that. 

The coward.

If Kenny didn’t want him, that was perfectly fine by him, not like it mattered now.

Levi never wanted a father and, even after reading these letters, nothing had changed, well... except his feelings for Kenny.   He hated the man before, but now he truly and utterly despised him.  Sure, the Captain had his answers, but at what cost?  Were they worth it?  After all these years was it better to know?  Was it worth dragging up these forgotten feelings?  Did it even matter now?  Was it worth opening Pandora’s Box?

The soldiers head was filled with too many questions, too many emotions, too many misconceptions and lies.  He didn’t ask for this, nor did he want it, and in his final act of rebellion, Levi took the last letter and ripped it in two, letting the unread pieces and the remaining letters flutter to the ground as he finally let go. 

Levi didn’t need to know.

He was done with this bullshit and Levi swore to himself he would never again trust that fucking son of a bitch Kenny. 

The Captain needed some fresh air, he needed to clear his head, he needed to vent his pent up anger and frustration, so Levi stalked away, off towards the woods, firing a cable and taking flight into the darkness of the night.  

The next time Levi saw his Uncle, he’d kill him. 

 

********************

 

Excited and delighted after examining her new toy, Hanji trotted down the stairs to the dinner table, hoping to run some ideas past Levi while she took a break to eat before heading back to work.  Immediately she noticed the short man wasn’t there, and knowing the events that took place, seeing how tired and worn her comrade was earlier, the woman grew concerned.  It wasn’t like Levi to get so worked up.  Circumventing the rest of the group, Hanji slipped out unnoticed, combing the rest of the grounds looking for the Captain.  She found nothing of course, rounding the corner of the barn just after Levi took off finding nothing but poka-dots of pink scattered along the dark ground.  The contrasting papers caught her attention and, with curiosity being the nature of her beast, the scientist went to investigate, crouching down to collect the intriguing scraps, specifically attracted to the one anomaly, the one that stood out from the rest.  Searching through the stack, Hanji found the two ripped halves placing them together to read their contents.  It didn’t make much sense to her, she had no context after all, not yet anyway, but she couldn’t help but feel the desperate cry emanating from the written words.  It made her heart swell and raised even more concern, fueling the desperate need to find her long acquainted friend.  Hanji looked up into the sky, a gentle breeze sending a shiver along her spine, brushing her bangs against the pale skin of her cheek.  The silence of the night made the sorrowful words echo that much louder in her mind, and she felt a sense of urgency to find Levi. 

Something wasn’t right. 

 

**_I’m sorry Kuchel, please forgive me.  I’ve made a huge mistake._ **

 


End file.
